Solstice Equinox
by Dasdeke
Summary: NaruSaku Winter hearts keep us warmer. Spring they thaw those around us. Summer they simmer with heat. Fall brings it full circle. Originally titled A Winter Solstice.
1. A Winter Solstice

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. AKA I don't own Naruto!!**

**_A Winter Solstice_**

They were beautiful, the lights that decorated the various poles, buildings and shrines that surrounded the hidden village of the leaf. They shimmered through the darkness, making the dead of night a bit more tolerable to those whom walked alone in them.

Uzumaki Naruto was one of those people.

During of this time of the season, the villagers would spend time with their loved ones, huddled around their living quarters, laughing and chattering about events that had happened during the year. Naruto wasn't so lucky, being that he really never had a family to speak of. Naruto signed as he sunk deeper in his warmer coat. The black and orange jumpsuit he normally wore was nice, but couldn't beat the warmth of that winter coat he was wearing now. At least Iruka had the common sense to give the boy a warmer coat this year before he'd left.

At least Ichiraku had been open. The old man had seemed to be expecting Naruto, as it was tradition for him and Iruka to visit the Ramen bar, but seemed dismayed to see Naruto alone. Regardless of the slight let down, he cheerfully chatted with the young boy, and even slipped him a second set of noodles free of charge.

For once Naruto, the ramen eating machine, had only finished at two bowls. He had paid for his bill, and had set off walking along the streets of Konoha. Lost in thought, he found himself wandering to the bridge. The young boy smiled faintly, though it was a bit forced. The bridge held so many memories, from waiting for the (still) ever late Kakashi–sensei, to trading verbal barbs with the Uchiha protégée, and especially of the love of his life: Sakura.

Hopping up on the edge of the bridge, he dangled his feet over the edge, looking over the frozen surface. It was funny, he could see the dim reflection of the lights that hung over the top landscape of the bridge. He'd squint his eyes, giving himself a rather fox like appearance, a clear patch of the ice showing his face staring back at him.

How long had it been since he was simply the loud mouth hyperactive blonde brat?

Things changed quickly, now he was a respected ninja (at least from those whom counted in his humble opinion). He still was loud mouthed and hyperactive, and of course blonde, but it had toned down over the years. The life of a ninja was a harsh one, and was even more so when you were the container for one of the most feared and powerful demons known.

Naruto was startled from his thoughts by a rustling nearby. Hoping off the bridge, even his acute ninja senses failed to notice the flash of red and pink that came barreling into him. A grunt was made as the wind was knocked out of him, and he was sent tumbling back to land head first in a deep snow bank.

Swearing in words that would make even Gaara of the Sand blush, he turned around to face his tormentor, then blinked his sea blue eyes, tilting his head once more.

"Sakura-Chan? What are you doing here? Did you happen to see the person that just ran passed me...?"

His words where cut off as she thumped him on the head again, driving him headfirst again in the snow bank. Huffing lightly, she brushed herself off, taking special care to remove the snow from her crimson red overcoat. The kunoichi shook her head and helped him up again.

"Naruto no baka, that person that YOU ran into was me!!"

Haruno Sakura signed as she looked at the spilled goods that were scattered about the bridge. She leaned over to start gathering them up, and noted the blonde was helping her out with this. Gathering the remaining items up, the two placed them in the battered brown bag. Pausing, Sakura took a moment to study him; he appeared to be adjusting to the cold about as well as everyone else. Cold weather wasn't something common to the land of fire, so Sakura always found it interesting to see what people wore. No surprise that the bo-…er, _young man_ in front of her was wearing orange. Looking back to his face, she offered him a smile, which he returned with that goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Sakura-Chan, I'll just have look were I'm going next time." With that he moved to return to the bridge, hopping to the side and leaning over it once more.

Now normally, old Sakura would have left it at that, but this wasn't the old Sakura. This was the new, insanely strong, 'I just whipped an Akatsuki member's ass and I know Naruto's secret' Sakura. Deciding it was cold enough to keep her groceries from spoiling, she moved over to her teammate, setting down the bag of groceries and hopping on the bridge next to him.

A lot had changed since the boy before had told her about the demon sealed inside him. She finally realized how strong he really was, how he'd kept himself unchanged in a village that had treated him as an outsider. Respect had slowly developed into love, and the times she found herself thinking about smooches with the Kyubi container became more frequent. After learning of the death of Asuma, she had finally had enough time thinking and she had stolen her first kiss from the boy. It had been hot and passionate, as Naruto was still hot and sweaty from his training. Somehow that only enhanced his hottie factor.

The boy was simply just a hot piece of ass, or, correction, _her_ hot piece of ass. _Shannaro_!!

Hell the girl pretty much had thrown herself at him, bruising his lips with her intensity _(AN: Sakura intense…nooo)_. She had straddled him in the dirty field with Yamato-taichou knowingly watching. But, she knew inside that this was just right! Naruto was always there for her, now it was her time turn to save him. Judging from the boys downcast look, now looked like one of those times for Sakura-Chan to come to the rescue.

"Ok Naruto, why are you out here alone? Isn't Iruka-sensei supposed to be spending some time with you?"

Sakura knew the blonde shinobi and his teacher often spent days like this together.

She didn't even get a glance from Naruto, whom was staring out over the frozen river with a thoughtful look in his eyes, as he flicked off a stray piece of snow from his black pant legs.

"Iruka-sensei had a mission in the land of waves he needed to go to. We both know the village still needs to take missions."

He didn't show it, but she could tell in the tone of his voice that he was upset.

Well that was about to change!

A mischievous grin slipped over the pink-haired girls lips. Oh she'd cheer him up alright! Reaching into her bag, she produced a hint of mistletoe. The pink haired medic reached up and dangled the plant over her and Naruto then proceeded to grab the blonde's head, and force her lips against his. Naruto's eye's shot open in surprise, but then rolled back some as he closed them once more, enjoying the kiss. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair, and pulled him down firmly to deepen the kiss.

He tasted like ramen, she noted faintly. It really wasn't surprising he had visited his favorite restaurant even at this time of year. She'd inhaled his scent, musky and strong just like the body himself. Sakura squealed as his hands found their way around her waist, lifting her to rest in his lap. Normally two people sitting on a bridge, and straddling one another would be a very unbalanced situation. These were leaf ninja though, so balancing one another's weight was quite easy.

The two broke apart and the blonde stared at the pink haired girl for a few moments before speaking. "Sakura-Chan, if you really wanted me to see my future mother-in-law, all you had to do was ask."

Naruto laughed as he ducked under Sakura fist, catching her up and kissing her lips once more. It may have been pitch black outside, but the light that shone in these lovers' hearts would fear no darkness.

0o0o0o0

So how was it that only a few moments ago Uzumaki Naruto had down trodden, cold, and expecting to spend this time of year by himself?

Curled up in a ball of misery, with a cup of ramen at his side, and some corny kung-fu flick on the tube would have been the extent of his Christmas. Oh how that had changed, for now he walked side by side with the blossom. Had there ever been a reason for that goofy grin to be plastered across his face, this was definitely the time! He felt her shiver, as she leaned closer to him. The scent of her fragranced hair struck his sensitive nostrils. She smelled like her namesake, like fresh sakura blossoms in full bloom. It was a smell he always associated with her, and it was a comfort to him so he pressed back against her.

Sakura felt her frame pressed his, possibly due to the cold weather, but she knew it was more than that. It was needy nature, plain and simple. Not in the sense that he was a replacement, more in the sense he was that pillar of strength she knew she could always depend on. He'd never leave her for power, he'd never hurt her to further his ambition, and he'd never let her down. He'd fought for his affection for her, and because of this she had become smitten with him.

As a gust of wind caught up, she'd turn to him, those dark jade eyes staring up at him. His features had changed quite a bit, as he'd grown into adulthood. No longer the runt of the litter, he'd grown far taller then most of their class, and had lost a lot of the baby fat he once had rounding his cheeks and chin. He was still sometimes the loudmouth, but he no longer went around starting fights and making irrational claims.

The more she got to know this loveable dobe, the more she loved him. He'd never given up his dreams, even though everyone told him it was impossible. She loved that after all he'd been through, the pain of the treatment of the villagers, the loneliness he had suffered, that he still was Naruto. She learned how to never trust his smile, and always look him in the eyes when he was talking to you. Those deep sea blues were the windows to his soul. He smiled, even when he was pained inside. The smile he gave her now was a genuine one, as those lips curled into a crooked little smile.

Those lips, yes they deserved to be kissed, as she grabbed that messed blonde hair dragging him down for a kiss. Her warm lips pressed against his own, as she found herself the aggressor again. He was like her drug; she couldn't cut herself off, and never could get enough. She always controlled her intake though, sometimes leaving poor Naruto's lips to pout due to their un-kissed status.

Naruto shifted his hands around her waist to pull her closer to him and she purred into his lips in response. She enjoyed his closeness because he was always so warm and inviting. The warmth wasn't just limited to his feelings to her, but his body was a heat generator. All of Konoha's ninja where said to have a will of fire, but Naruto was one of the few she could say had this both in mental and physical capacity. One could lose all thoughts and place in that embrace.

Sakura shivered, as she opened her eyes. Another flick of cold hit her nose, and she broke off the kiss with Naruto. The pink haired kunoichi looked skywards, and her smile widened.

"Naruto look up! It's snowing again."

Tilting his head up, and let out another cheeky grin. He stuck out his tongue, trying to catch some of the falling flakes. Sakura laughed at his antics as she watched him. He still had those childish moments. Even after the bloodshed he had been through, he hadn't hardened because of it.

"Naruto! Save room for later, my mom's a great cook!"

Naruto's attentions would shift down, and that hand would come up and rub the back of his neck, finger curling upon that fur like hair.

"Sakura-Chan, are you sure that your mom's going to be ok with-"

Sakura cut him off as she smiled that warm smile to her loveable dobe, that smooth expression calming his nerves.

"It doesn't matter Naruto. If my mom won't have you…we'll just have eat at your place."

Her response brought a confused look from the Jinchūriki. "

But Sakura-Chan I don't have any food at my place".

This only brought a giggle from Sakura as she leaned up and kissed those whiskered cheeks, bringing a slight groan from Naruto. She'd found out that those whiskers could be quite sensitive.

His face lit up as she grinned slyly and replied, "I know, baka."

0o0o0o0

"Mom, I'm home!!" Sakura called out to the household, announcing her presence.

Haruno Yori looked up from her work, wiping her hands on her apron as she moved to greet her daughter with a smile. That quickly changed to a thin line as she saw whom her daughter was with.

"Welcome home Sakura….Naruto….it's a surprise to see you."

Sakura's attention turned from her mother to Naruto. The youth seemed to be shuffling his feet some, looking down to the ground as he slid off his shoes and coat before entering. That gaze continued to look at the floor as if hoping some black void would open in the carpet and swallow him whole. Sakura lightly coughed in to her hand and elbowed the brooding ninja.

"Naruto why don't' you have a seat on the couch and warm up by the fireplace."

Now Naruto wasn't the sharpest kunai in the drawer, but he could take a hint. He stepped out of view of the two Haruno women.

Sakura, seeming satisfied that he was out of ear-shot, turned to face her mother, hands on her hips. "Ok mom, we've been over this…Naruto is a good person…he's not the nine tailed fox…."

Sakura scowled as her mother turned back to kneading the dough, cutting her daughter. "Sakura …I know, and the Hokage trusts him enough…it's just hard…"

Sakura sighed, and moved over to stand next to her mother. "He won't hurt me...and I trust him."

Sakura would leave it at that, and decided to see what Naruto was up to. Peering into the other room, she found him curled up against the front of the couch, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed over one another. The flicker flames highlighted those toned muscles though his black tank top. He seemed to be intently looking at the flickering flames of the fireplace. Sakura slipped up on the couch behind him, her fingers moving to slide over his neck, and curling into his wild blonde tresses. She heard his hum of delight, leaning back, those deep blues covered by his closing lids. Tugging at his tresses some, she sat there, as he leaned his head back against her thighs.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan….you're warm…" His eye's opened slightly as he looked up at her. "Sakura…I don't wanna be a bother..."

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. He looked perplexed for a moment but then his expression changed to adorably cute as he went crossed eyed looking at her finger. She giggled again as she ruffled his hair before looking at the fire again. She felt him leaning his cheek against her red vest, burying his head in her chest to obtain a more comfortable position.

Little did either of them notice, despite the fact they were well trained ninja _(AN: go figure)_, that Sakura's mother had been eavesdropping. Yori was not a cruel person, and in truth she'd been much kinder to the boy then most. Even more so her toleration had grown for the boy, due to the growing closeness between Naruto and her daughter. She supposed it couldn't be helped. At least Naruto wasn't the type to be driven by the lust for power like the Uchiha had. Yori sighed, stepping into the room with a pot of tea.

The appearance of Sakura's mother catching them in a rather imitate embrace startled Naruto. Sakura on the other hand took no mind of it, and clutched those stray blonde threads in her fingers. This of course forced a squeak from him, but kept him in place. It was almost like Sakura was daring her say something. Naruto felt hesitant, wondering if he should risk losing some hair, rather then get in middle of the title fight of the Haruno clan.

Yori frowned at her daughter's brashness, but merely dismissed it. Yori found herself lost in memories, of how her family didn't approve of her husband Matsu. Once the family had got to know the merchant, they'd found him very intelligent, and very respectful. With her father's consent she'd married Matsu, and he had become part of the Haruno clan.

So how was this any different? Despite being the demon container for the Nine Tails, Naruto had proven to be a reliable person. He seemed very dedicated to the village, and more so to her daughters safety. The story of Naruto defeating Gaara of the Sand had not been lost on her. He also never lusted for power, unlike the Uchiha progeny. Naruto's need for power was only to help guard those around him, and to bring back the wayward Uchiha Sasuke. He sought to protect, and that was an admiral trait.

Well it was time to test this youth's resolve.

"So Naruto…is your goal still to be Hokage?" she asked with a slight smirk.

Sakura's jade greens darkened and narrowed. Was her mother mocking Naruto's dreams? How dare she do something like that! She was about to quip some retort, but Naruto beat her response.

"Hai Haruno-san, it is my goal to become the Hokage. That's never changed…even though I'm still a genin." Naruto replied with the fiery determination that made Sakura quiver each time she heard it.

The effect didn't seem to phase Yori one bit, but then again Sakura's mother had always been good at hiding her emotions. Leaning down and taking a sip of her tea, she peered over the rim at the blonde ninja. Sakura noticed her mother was stalling, either to let the point sink in, or just to stretch the moment out.

Finally Yori spoke.

"As a Hokage, you must do what is necessary, without hesitation…are you willing to do that Naruto?"

Yori just loved baiting this one; she could see the anger slowly rising in her daughter, oh wasn't she in for a surprise. Naruto's eye's looked downcast a moment, but only for a brief one, before he looked back up. Those sea blue eyes looked directly into Yori's greens without hesitation in his reply.

"Hai Haruno-san…if it's to protect those most precious to me…and the Village…" Naruto replied with a bit of a dark undertone.

"And are you willing to serve its villagers?" she asked next.

"Of course!" Naruto answered quickly, his eyes showing determination.

"Good…then you'll finish making those cookies in the other room." Yori replied simply.

That brought surprised expressions from both Naruto and Sakura. That certainly was not the response that either of them had been expecting. Naruto had expected more grilling questions, and Sakura expected some snooty remark from her mother. Neither had been the case. Yori smiled as she set her tea down and spoke further.

"Yes, when Sarutobi-san was younger he used to make cookies for some of the ninja families. If I recall correctly, he also used to make them for the orphanage as well." Yori added with a warm smile.

Naruto blinked slowly, then seeing no hint of anger or deceit in Yori's smile, he offered her a wide grin back. That dark mood that had settled only a few moments prior now had shifted to that of child like wonder. Yori found it amusing how nothing seemed to hold him down for long, even with his shifting moods.

"I remember cookies being sent to the orphanage, and even recall getting a big bright orange one every year. I think that's why it became my favorite color…it was one of those good memories I had from there." Naruto chimed in as he offered a sheepish grin, his fingers coming up to rub against the back of his head. He blinked, suddenly remembering he was going to have to bake the Haruno's cookies.

Sakura smiled as she leaned down to rub her fingers over Naruto's. She tried to hide her giggles in Naruto's hair, but one could see she was failing miserably. Yori's smile took on a cheshire appearance, as she watched Sakura torment Naruto. Yori was sure of that; she'd seen that before, well from an outside looking in perspective. She had acted similar to this when she was with Matsu. It was for that reason she decided that Naruto shouldn't suffer alone.

"It's good you find this so funny Sakura. Being as this will be his first time making cookies as a Hokage, he'll need some _expert _help" Yuri chimed in as she stared down her daughter. "After all, you were Sarutobi-san's faithful helper!"

Sakura blinked, her face started to redden with embarrassment. Not only had she been put on the spot, but her little secret was out. She'd long been trying to convince Naruto she was far from the housewife type.

Naruto tilted his head back up to her, and started to snicker. "So that's why the other girls didn't like you…" Naruto said thoughtfully, then added with a grin, "Don't' worry Sakura-Chan, I'm sure you look sexy in an apron!"

Sakura would shut him up with an elbow to his head, dropping him to the ground with a thud. Cursing under her breath as she'd made her way into the kitchen. Yori would find a tremble of laughter coming to her lips watching as he pulled himself to his feet, and head after her in the kitchen. His pride was the only thing damaged.

0o0o0o0

Yori was no stranger to her daughters cursing, though she thought she heard a bit less of it then normal. Still there were moments were she mused lightly if it was such a good idea to allow the Fifth Hokage to have granted her daughter such monstrous strength. Considering it was cold out, a large hole in the house would add a considerable draft. Being it was a few hours later, Yori took a peek into the kitchen. What she found was of great amusement to her.

Naruto was busy lifting the cookies from the cooling pan, while Sakura had started cleaning the pans off.

Now why would she find a scene like this humorous?

Well considering there was more flour over Naruto's face than was, most likely, in the cookies was one reason. The second was the seeing the once vehemently denying anti house wife of a daughter doing dishes.

Oh a picture was worth one thousand words indeed.

"Naruto….since they are your cookies, you can do what you want with them. Though I'm sure you should ask your cooking partner what she would like to do. Now this old woman is going to bed. Don't stay out too late Sakura." Yori added as an afterthought as she headed upstairs.

Naruto didn't seem to notice, though Sakura's eye twitched with her mothers last remark. She was about to give Naruto grief for her mothers saying, when she noticed his arms around her waist, as he leaned close to her. His hot breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

Leaning back slowly she tilted her eyes in his direction and spoke with a low growl, "You could help you know…" She shifted as she felt his hands making hand signals against her waist

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto spoke, but not in the loud mouth method he normally announced it with.

With a poof of smoke, two clones appeared next to Naruto. Pulling Sakura away from the sink, the couple watched as the Naruto clones went to work. Naruto let her go only to take the bags of cookies, and slip then under his arm. He nipped her ear, whispering to her where she wanted to take the cookies, and then let her go. Sakura only smiled as she moved to gather her coat. Turning to the door, she found Naruto already waiting outside the door for her.

New traditions were made to continue old ones.

0o0o0o0

It had been a long time since the children of the orphanage had gotten sweets delivered at Christmas. Several years ago, the older children could remember, a jolly old man with a grizzled beard had handed out cookies. He was kind hearted, and had spent time with the children reading stories from the worn books that littered the bookcase till the wee hours of the night. Ever since the attack on Konoha however, the jolly old man hadn't been around to see them. There was one time were a blonde woman had come in, but she'd been red in the face and hiccupping the entire time.

This year, though, had felt like old times. Sure it wasn't a jolly old bearded man, but the blonde man with the brightly colored coat did just as good. He even seemed more excitable then the old man, and he waved his hands around in wild gestures as he described the story to them.

Another change was the pretty lady that came with the man this time. Anoko, one of the children, said she knew her from the hospital. The little girl had gone there after skinning up her knee really bad, and the beautiful pink haired lady had been so nice! The medic had made her giggle, and she had forgotten all about her hurt knee. It was only natural that Anoko had found herself a spot on the nice lady's lap and had fallen asleep there.

Even though he'd told the stories and brought them cookies, the blonde man had insisted on tucking each one of them in. He spoke special words to each one of them; some he told they'd make great ninja, and some he told they had a will of fire, and some he told them to believe in themselves. These were Konoha's forgotten children, and he wanted them to feel loved and wanted. It wasn't surprising that each one of those kids fell asleep soundly; with their dreams strengthened from the funny man in the orange coat.

Sakura and Naruto walked outside the orphanage arm in arm. Naruto looked tired, but very pleased. Sakura could only smile knowingly; no amount of training or winning could compare to the accomplishment she felt right now.

Sakura turned to Naruto, stopping him at the edge of the steps. Confused, Naruto turned to her. He wondered briefly if she was going to give him a hard time for being so loud.

As she pointed upwards, Naruto's deep blues followed her direction and his grin widened. He felt those strong hands wrap around and draw him into her. Placing a solid kiss on those rough lips, Sakura pressed against Naruto with a fiery passion that could warm both teens during the cold night. Barriers had been broken, assumptions changed, and cheer had been spread.

All that was left was them, the mistletoe, and their own little winter solstice.

0o0o0o0

**Author's notes: Holy crap on a stick! I finally pumped one of my stories out. This is my first attempt in a really long time to write a story. Normally I write in poem format, but this time, I wanted to try something different. **

**This fiction was written for the Great Heaven and Earth Fanfic/Fanart Contest II: Holiday Edition. The keyword used in this one was mistletoe, though there were a few other keywords used.**

**Little mention of Sasuke yes I know, because I don't like him. I do admit I did lift two things from the fanfic "Experiments". That is Sakura parent's names. For the life of me I couldn't find their names online! I searched Google and Wikipedia! So there, I'm a thief! **

**I also want to clear up any concern about Yori accepting Naruto right off the bat. She hasn't fully accepted him, but she's starting to shine up to him. You really think I'm going to let something as important as that get cleared up in just a one shot?!**

**I wanna give a shout out to Ashleyroit whom helped beta the first part of the fic. **

**I wanna give a _BIG_ shout out to Miss Soupy whom beta-read the rest of it! I couldn't have done this without you! Not to mention your nagging and bugging me to finish it!**


	2. A Spring Equinox

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. AKA I don't own Naruto!!**

_**A Spring Equinox**_

Winter spiraled into spring. The Land of Fire was living up to its name, as the ice sheet that had covered it, was reduced to pools of droplets streaming along the ground

Spiraling must have been a theme of sorts, but it wasn't the weather what was spiraling at the current moment in Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Those famous noodles were being stirred by a young man whom was having his own thoughts storming as the snow of past winter. Just like the spiral that still themed his clothing, his emotions were in a spin.

Uzumaki Naruto sat at the ramen stool, moving his chopsticks along the salty broth of his bowl. Sitting along side him was his sensei, Umino Iruka. Well, technically Iruka wasn't his sensei any longer. After being trained by the famous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi and one of the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, one would think that someone would forget their first teacher.

Not Naruto though. Iruka had been the first person to accept him. He'd been the first to see past the demon that the boy housed, and see Naruto as he really was. Some said it was because Iruka saw a lot of himself in Naruto, and that's why he'd been so kind. Iruka never said either way. Kakashi had once mentioned that Iruka was looking for a family as much as Naruto was. So really they had found each other.

That status of older brother or father figure was being put to the test at the present. Having been gone for awhile, Iruka had suggested ramen, his treat for them both. But, when Iruka noticed that the once ramen eating machine hadn't even finished his first bowl, he knew something was wrong. After some careful persuasion, Naruto had finally opened up about the events that had happened over the winter.

"So yeah, Sakura-chan and I are doing ok, but then she bought me stuff for Valentine's Day..." Naruto looked up to Iruka with confused blue eyes.

Immediately, Iruka understood how much that had meant to Naruto. It was one thing to have your friends buy you stuff, but it was quite another when the love of your life, the girl you've been chasing ever since you could remember, finally acknowledged you and returned those affections.

"So I'm shifting through all these scrolls, cause Tsunade-baa-chan said I needed to train my mind once in awhile…" Naruto looked up again and saw a smirk appearing Iruka's face.

Naruto just scowled a moment but went on. "Anyway, I was studying…and I felt this flick on my ear…so I turn around and no one's there."

Naruto curled his lips and flicked his chopsticks against the side of the bowl as he struggled with what to say next. It wasn't that he was ashamed, but instead it seemed like he was struggling to make sense of it himself, almost like he was afraid he was going to tell some secret and the happiness he'd found might be nothing more then a foolish boy's dream.

Seeming to come to a decision, he pressed on with his explanation. "Well I turn around…no one's there…but there's a box there…and already I know it's from Sakura-chan."

Iruka looked up from his mouthful of ramen, his eyes raised in surprised. He was no romance doctor, but he found it strange that even though the two had been dating only for a few months, Naruto knew Sakura's patters or signature so well. Then again, after you've been pining after a girl for so long, one did pick up a thing or two.

Naruto, catching his sensei's look, laughed and shook his head. "Ne..Iruka-sensei, I could smell her scent! One of the side effects of ….well you know."

Even the mention of the nine tails didn't seem to bring down the blonde down, as he went on explaining. Apparently the box was something quite special to the young mans heart for it held ramen and lots of it! Certainly in this case, the way to Naruto's heart was through his stomach. There had been package ramen, ramen in a cup, and even some ramen from neighboring countries of the Sand and Wave. It had been the perfect gift.

Ramen to Naruto was like chocolate to everyone else. Sakura had done well indeed. This created a problem to the hyperactive ninja however. How do you top that? White day was fast approaching, and Naruto still hadn't gotten anything for Sakura.

"So Iruka-sensei…that's why I asked you here…I need HELP!!!"

The patrons in the ramen stand didn't bat an eye at the sudden outburst from Naruto. Though, they did manage to exchange a weary glance before continuing with their routine. Since the young man had returned, the outbursts had actually been farther and few in-between. Still, something about his actions had to catch some notice.

Iruka looked around, and sheepishly grinned, as he focused down at his bowl of barbeque pork ramen. "Naruto, that's very kind of you, but I don't know if I can help you…"

Iruka only paused only to lean and take a mouthful of noodles. Chewing thoughtfully he went on, "I can teach you new Justus, show you how to hold your kunai correctly… even help you with you studies!" Iruka added with a chuckle.

Iruka's smile quickly disappeared as he saw Naruto's crestfallen face. A pang of guilt hit his stomach; he had known how long Naruto loved Sakura from afar. After all these years, and a few near death experiences, Sakura finally saw what everyone else in Konoha had known. Naruto would never hurt her, and he never expected her to be anyone but herself. Naruto loved her for her. Most of all, he'd never leave her. For so long he had cheered on sidelines, both vocally and silently for her accomplishments. Now here he was, with her by his side.

It was because of this, that Iruka felt like he'd been punched in the gut with a glum looking Naruto stirring uneaten ramen noodles beside him. Iruka wasn't a Chunin for nothing. A Chunin was a leader, and knew how to make good use of the resources available to him.

Quickly thinking of something, Iruka reached up to ruffle Naruto's hair. He'd done this many times before, when the blonde was a boy, and it was always a comforting gesture.

"That doesn't mean I don't know who to ask..." Iruka started.

He was cute off as the blonde under his hand struggled free, jumping to his feet in excitement. Shades of the old Naruto shown though, but this time it wasn't to spout some nonsense about becoming Hokage, or how he was going to learn a super cool Jutsu.

"Ne ne Sensei, lets go find them!" Naruto shouted out.

Iruka laughed, his mood brightening with the young man's spirit. Naruto had always held that effect on people. He bought out the best in everyone he met. He had made the killer Momochi Zabuza shed tears over his fallen comrade Haku. He'd brought back Hatake Kakashi's faith in his fellow ninja. He'd inspired the Third Hokage's grandson Konohamaru to train harder to chase his own dreams of becoming Hokage. He'd convinced Hyuga Neji to remove the stick that was stuck up his ass. He'd inspired a scared girl in Tsunade to return to Konoha and claim her birthright as the Fifth Hokage. He'd even quelled the bloodlust of the Sand Kazekage Gaara.

He'd changed so much, yet he remained the same. Naruto was unique paradox, and Iruka felt a surge of family pride as Naruto continued to grow into a young man.

"Ok ok Naruto, finish your ra… "

Once again Iruka was cut off, left speechless as he stared at Naruto's now empty ramen bowl. Gapped mouth, he looked up to see Naruto's classic cheshire grin. It was fleeting though, as Naruto grabbed his sensei's hand, dragging him out into the street

"Let's go Sensei!!!" shouted the exuberant Naruto.

0o0o0o0

"It's quite rare for you to come buy flowers at our shop Umino Iruka" spoke the soured tone of Yamanaka Suzume

Iruka grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back for his head. This wasn't the first time Ino's mother had questioned him for coming in. The last he'd come in here had been almost a year ago. Suzume had then begun a quest to link him with all the young ladies across the village. Iruka had never told, and planned to keep it that way.

"Actually Suzume-san, I'm in here to see your daughter"

Iruka froze up, that hadn't come out right at all. As his eye's and mouth widened to try and explain himself, Naruto slipped into the conversion.

"Hai, she's going to help me with Sakura-chan"

Suzume paused a moment, her lips curling as she considered this. Before she could voice her concerns, the subject of the conversation arrived just in the nick of time to save Naruto and Iruka from themselves.

"Iruka-Sensei, Naruto what are you doing here?"

Iruka smiled and explained the situation to Ino. This left Naruto to wander around the shop. This didn't go unnoticed by Suzume, whom kept a sharp eye on the demon container. She had little trust for the demon. She had been around with the Nine Tailed fox had attacked. First hand she had seen the bloodshed and destruction that the beast had left in its wake. What was this...that THING was touching her flowers…

"Don't touch those, they're expensive!!" she snapped a bit too curtly.

Naruto stiffened a moment before his shoulders sagged. He moved his hands behind his back, and cast an uncomfortable glance to Iruka. His teacher didn't catch it, but Ino had.

"Mom, people touched those all the time..." Ino retorted back.

A frown spread over Ino's features as she started at her mother. Hooking her arm under Iruka's arm, and hooking her other arm around Naruto's, she exited the shop with both of them in tow.

"I'll be GLAD to help you Naruto," Ino smirked up to the one time runt Shinobi.

Naruto looked a bit torn, not knowing if he should enjoy someone sticking up for him or still fear Ino's mother's reaction. His quiet protest was silenced quickly by Ino's next statement.

"After all, you DID save Kakashi-sensei, Choji, and I from that Akatsuki."

Maybe the adults weren't grateful for Naruto, but the rookie 11 had different views. Each one of them had been impacted somehow by Naruto. He wasn't a demon to them, he was their comrade. None of them would give a second thought to defending him from harm of the village he'd risked his life and shed his blood for. The village might not appreciate it, but the eleven of them weren't going to let Naruto's sacrifices go unnoticed. Even if that meant telling their own parents they were wrong about the boy.

So Ino would just smirk as she caught that horrified look pass over her mother's face, and left her to her thoughts.

Suzume would just stare in befuddlement as her daughter left with the two men. Ino had told her about the encounter with the Akatsuki. She'd never told her the full story however. Ino might be a snob, but she'd never lied to her mother…

0o0o0o0

The saying goes "ignorance is bliss".

Haruno Sakura was anything but blissful at the moment.

The morning had started out like any other. She had woken bright and early. She had planned to meet Naruto at Ichiraku, and join him for lunch after some training. But that idea had gone up in smoke, as she was summoned to the hospital. Apparently _**NO ONE **_was on duty at the moment, and of the leaf's top Shinobi was injured. Tossing on some clothing, she had leapt away to the medical unit. A summon from the Hokage was not something to take lightly.

Then of course when the dire emergency turns out to be your sensei with a broken thumb, you'd tend to get a bit annoyed at being dragged out of your planned morning.

Thumb fixed, Kakashi then suggested training. Why now? Considering he never wanted to train with Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke always seemed to be his golden boy. Sasuke was gone now, and maybe, just maybe, the silver hair Jonin wanted another chance. After all, he did help Naruto in gaining his new Jutsu.

That thought changed quickly as they headed to the training ground, or training _grounds_. First it was where a young Team 7 had the bell test. Next it was the outskirts of the Forest of Death. Then it was the training grounds located at the academy. Sakura noticed while she waited that Iruka was missing. That was strange; normally he was always on hand to help the younger trainees.

Enough was enough when Kakashi decided he wanted to go back to the training grounds again to examine them. Sakura tossed her hands up in frustration and started to stalk away, until her headband was clipped with a kunai knife. With a snarl she turned to see Kakashi with that smirk under his mask, waving to her.

That was the final straw, as with a crash the ground crumbled and disappeared under him. Bounding to nearby tree, the copy-nin was soon followed by a streak pink as the two bounded from roof top to roof top, and once again out to the forest. A whisper of suspicion nagged at the back of Sakura's mind as she chased her sensei.

"He seemed really eager lead me away from town…"

0o0o0o0

"Come on Naruto, you've got to like something!!" Ino whined.

Helping Naruto had been no problem. He had readily agreed to accept what help she could offer. The problem was that he wasn't very receptive to her ideas. As the trio walked alongside the street, the slick cobblestone clicked against their sandals. It had rained again that morning, a sure sign that spring was on its way. A time of rebirth, that lead into the long droning heat of summer.

Such things however were the farthest thoughts from Naruto's mind. Two hours they'd been shopping, and still nothing. He'd seen suggestions for dresses, shirts, and jewelry, but nothing seemed to fit.

With each rejection, Ino had gotten a bit more irritable. It wasn't his fault, he was just picky! Really, after seeing Ino's last reaction to her rejected idea, Naruto would have preferred a good Akatsuki attack over this. Surely Itachi and Kisame were looking to get some payback for their members being killed off right? Heck maybe even Sasuke was looking to perfect that Sharingan into its final stage. Almost anything had to be safer than this!

Iruka could sense the disgruntlement with his two former students, and sighed. This was not going as well as he liked. He had hoped Ino had changed, but she still seemed caught up on material wants and needs. Naruto on the other hand wasn't looking for some cheap trick or thrill. This was the love of his life, the woman he'd die for, the women he wanted a family with. Iruka glanced to his side as Naruto sneezed. Ok, perhaps not the former so much yet. Iruka wasn't ready to be a surrogate grandfather yet.

Ino squealed as she spotted another dress store, grabbing Naruto's and Iruka's arms and dragging them over. How could one small ninja girl do such a feat to arguably one of the most powerful ninja in the land, and the ninja academy instructor? Ask that and you've never been shopping with a female.

Naruto shuffled his feet as he glanced to Ino's squabbling with Iruka over the colors of the dresses that would look good on Sakura. It was more of a one sided squabble, as Iruka looked lost and confused. Ask him anything about Jutsu, or the life of a ninja, just DON'T ask him about girly things. When it came to that, Iruka was officially dead-last, and his student didn't fare much better.

Sometimes the gods are cruel. They make it hard for us here on earth from their thrones in heaven. Sometimes they cut a favored few a break. Lucky for Naruto, they decided this was his time to catch one.

After trying on several dresses herself, and asking the teachers opinion, Ino happened to turn to her left. There peeking into the dressing room from a perch on top of the neighboring roof top was that perverted hermit Worse off…his eye glass had been spying in the direction of this store and she had been the only one in the dressing room.

"Pervert!!!!"

0o0o0o0

Naruto sighed, his hands stretched behind his head as he looked skywards. His day was close to over and he was still no closer to his goal. From the incident at the dress shop, the rest of the afternoon had taken a turn south. Ino had stormed out of the store to chase down the old hermit. The problem was that she was still in the dress she had been trying on. Iruka had followed to keep Ino from killing the old pervert, and the owner of the shop had followed Iruka and Ino to get her dress back.

Naruto had done some browsing around, and hadn't found anything worth getting. He noticed when he left that the other store owner gave him a friendly wave goodbye. That had been a nice bit of sunshine in the day. Apparently not all the village's residents really gave him the cold shoulder.

In fact, as he roamed the streets, he got a mixture of looks. Some were the old cold looks he was used to from childhood. More so then not, he got different looks. A smile here, a wave there, a grin from some of the people he had helped save. Some of the fondest looks he got were from his old clients when he was younger. Oddly, to him, most of the appraising looks he received were from girls.

Naruto had grown quite a bit in his travels, and the most noticeable was his body. His face was thin and thoughtful. The whiskers only highlighted the strong lines of his cheeks. Then those eyes, deep blue. A girl might lose herself in those depths. Naruto smiled a bit, the looks were nice, but there was only one girl that he really thought like that. Pink hair, spunky, and with the strength that would make most men wet their pants. That or question their manliness. Naruto never had that problem though.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as he heard a voice calling his name. Startled from his thoughts, he turned towards to the sound of the voice, and let a big grin spread over his face.

"Shizune-chan!"

Naruto greeted the young woman with a renewed smile. Nee-chan, as he often called her too, greeted him with a warm smile in return.

"Naruto-kun how are you? How goes the hunt for Sakura's gift?"

The young woman looked up to Naruto. He'd grown so much that people who used to look down to speak with him, now had to strain their necks a bit to talk up to him.

Sheepishly Naruto rubbed the back of his head and shuffled his sandals against the cobblestones that made up the street. From that look alone, Shizune knew his answer. She sighed and looked him over a bit, chewing on her lip a moment as she gave the matter some serious thought. She knew full well the blonde's desire to please the pink haired kunoichi.

Naruto glanced off to the side; it appeared he was thinking where to go next. Shizune just smiled again and decided to share some sisterly advice with him.

"You know Naruto, sometimes a bought gift can be nice, but a girl will really appreciate a gift from the heart."

Shizune paused, noting she had captured Naruto's attention as those deep blues looked back in her direction curiously.

"White day is more or less a day when it's not about what you can buy, but what you give them. Don't you have something you can give Sakura-chan?"

Before Naruto could answer, the expression on Shizune's turned to one of panic. Across the street was a blonde haired woman, the symbol on the back of her coat reading gamble. Shizune's jaw dropped, as The Legendary Sucker stepped into one of the gambling houses. It looked as if was she about to gamble away more of her life savings.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I have to go!!" Shizune squealed as she scooped up a wondering Tonton, and made a dash after the Fifth.

Naruto looked a bit stunned as all he saw was cloud of dust following the medic as she scrambled to get inside the betting house. Shizune's words had gotten him thinking though, rarely a good thing for the hyperactive one. The boy turned and began making his way through the streets once more.

"What to get her, what doesn't Sakura have that I can give her…" Thinking was never his strong suit. As he wondered, he found himself along one of the pathways that lead along the blooming sakura trees. The scent of them in bloom lingered in his sensitive nose. Closing his eyes, he just let himself take the moment in.

When he opened his eyes he watched as several petals descend from the sakura tree before them. The blooms blowing in the breeze as a few stray petals loose tumbled to the ground. He'd watched as they fluttered with the breeze, separated from their home, never to return again. Then he blinked again watching as two stray petal fluttered near one another, as the wind died down. He looked still as they hovered over the ground and landed nearby one another, almost if they were meant to be.

Those cerulean blues flickered as he smiled a big goofy grin as he smashed his fist into his hand

"I've got it!!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air with a thunderous cry.

0o0o0o0

Sakura signed as she leaned against her bed. The day had been wasted; a day where she'd planned to spend some time with Naruto too. She glanced to the setting sun with a grumble. After several hours of chasing, her sensei finally had halted. Angrily, Sakura had caught up to him, demanding an explanation. He'd given her some lame excuse and disappeared before her fist could make contact.

"Oh you just wait Kakashi sensei…next time …" she grumbled lightly.

Leaning back with mutter, she stretched out lightly on her bed. Dressed in a pink bathrobe, she wiggled her toes lightly. They really need to get painted, she mused to herself. Leaning over, she reached into a drawer, taking out some green nail polish. When she leaned up she paused, hearing a tap at her window. This was followed by another tap, and then another. Sakura huffed as she opened the window, growling once more at being disturbed. A flash of orange and black, and blonde made that expression change into a big smile as she found herself scooped up in Naruto's arms.

Of course, once she realized he was taking her from her room…dressed only in a bath robe, her expression quickly changed...

"NARUTO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she snarled as she struggled in his arms.

It wasn't like her struggles did much good anyway. Even though she was her teacher's student with monstrous strength, Naruto had the natural abilities of the Kyuubi on his side. Not to mention he was just buffed out. Sakura blushed a bit as inner Sakura had a few naughty thoughts about how those muscles might look all wet and exposed.

Shaking her head out of her dreamlike state, she noticed that Naruto had slowed down, and finally come to a stop. Sakura took a look around as Naruto gingerly lowered her to her feet. She remembered this place; this was one of the balconies of the Hokage Tower.

"Ne Sakura-chan sorry, but I didn't want your mom knowing…" Naruto stated sheepishly as he looked down, fingers ruffling though his fur like blonde hair.

"Ok Naruto…what is it….it better not be anything perverted…" Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Knowing he only had precious seconds left before Sakura's good humor wore out; Naruto quickly fumbled for something in his pocket. Sakura's eyes widened some as he took out a piece of paper and started reading off of it. It looked like he really wanted to impress her.

"I used to come here with the third a lot, to overlook Konoha. It's here where I decided that I wanted to become Hokage. I wanted to become a protector, to help others…and….to get a free meal at Ichiraku good through the end of the month…NANI!?!"

Naruto's expression comically fell as he turned the paper this way and that. Sakura just groaned as she rubbed her temples. It was at that moment the breeze that had so inspired Naruto earlier kicked up again. Being up higher, the gusts were stronger, and caught the paper, ripping it out of Naruto's hands and flying it into the distance. Naruto shouted in surprise and chased after it. Of course, even Naruto didn't miss that the paper wasn't the only thing blowing in the wind. Still dressed only her bathrobe, the wind parted the cloth hanging at Sakura's legs to give Naruto a good view.

"Wow its pink to…"

Sakura wondered where his gaze was going. Then she blinked looking down and gasped, covering herself up. She looked back up and growled, rolling up her sleeves. Naruto snapped out of his daze to see a nice blue battle aura surrounding a rather menacing looking Sakura. Scrabbling back quickly, his mind thinking of anything to avoid the beating he was about to get.

""Ne ne Sakura-chan I didn't mean to!!" Naruto's eye's shifted left and right looking for some sort of escape. A rabbit caught in the gaze of a hawk.

"Sure you didn't, just like how I won't mean to give you a few broken bones Uzumaki!" She snapped back as she advanced on him with a glowering gaze.

Lucky for Naruto's two hundred and six bones in his body, he had remembered why he'd brought her up here in the first place. Fishing around in his pockets, he found the black silk baggie he'd bought and quickly shoved it in front of him, his head bowed as he readied himself just in case she didn't see the offering.

"Here Sakura-chan this is for you!!" he yelled loudly upon his approaching pink haired force of nature that was threatening to have him meet his maker.

Sakura paused, the glimmer that hinted at the edge of baggie catching her eye. She frowned a bit, and snatched it up quickly. Still glaring down at him as she opened it, he took a view of a very green Gama-chan.

"You got me a frog?" Sakura sounded a bit disappointed as she dangled the chain from her finger.

"Look closer…" he meekly replied from his hunched state.

She peered closer, and then gasped lightly. It wasn't just a frog keychain. It was a frog key chain with a key on it. More specifically the key to _**his**_ apartment. Naruto peeked up, seeing her surprised face and bit his lip as he thought of what he was going to say.

"Oh screw it …Sakura…you've got family…you've got friends…but you've always been lonely." Naruto went on as he stood up, his dark blues flashing a bit as he went on.

"Not lonely like me….but lonely…..and I guess this is the best way to say to you….with that key you can come see me any time you want...so you'll never be lonely…" Naruto coughed a bit, wondering how she would react.

He found himself crushed against her soft cotton bath robe. Her soft pink hair pressed against his shoulder. Her strong arms wrapped around him tightly, and a wetness forming at his shoulder. Now this he liked, as his arms moved around her tenderly, holding her close as she cried a bit, then soon they died down to sniffles, as she looked up to him.

"Oh Naruto..." Sakura managed to sniffle out as she offered him a bright smile.

Naruto swelled with pride, seeing that smile made him smile to. He leaned his forehead against her own and mm'd to her. Her scent was strong against his own, and he liked how it seemed to mix with his own, those blues fluttered close as he lost himself once more in her scent…like cherry blossoms.

"So I did good..." he lulled out from those rough lips.

His rough lips pressed against hers. He loved when she was aggressive. After a few moments, he found himself a bit hazy as she broke the kiss and looked up to him again.

"Mhm…you did very good…" Sakura licked her lips lightly, tasting the salty taste of ramen left over on his lips from earlier in the day.

She leaned her head against his shoulder again, and just enjoyed the way he held her against him. How their bodies molded almost perfectly. There was just one minor piece missing, but that would come with time. Then they'd be complete…maybe soon….soon they'd be complete.

"Hey Sakura-Chan…did I ever mention pink was my second favorite color?" Naruto quipped out.

"Grrr."

Ok…maybe not so soon….

0o0o0o0

**Author's notes: Wow..I am lazy. LOL I started this story after I finished Winter. I had written some of this in a note book. That's on "paper" gasp! Anyway first it was cold, so I wasn't thinking spring. Secondly my muse was gone for a bit (but she came back). Then I got busy with work, and was sick for awhile. Lucky for me all the ideas I had in my head came out pretty good on paper like I wanted them too. Whew!!**

**After the positive reviews I got here, I had to finish this chapter though. That and Soupy nagged me.**

**I know I've written quite a bit about the various members of the town not liking Naruto, so I kind of wanted to clear this up some. I think even though there might be old feelings, with what Naruto's done, and whom he knows, people might see him in different light. I might expand on this more in the last two chapters. **

**I know there isn't much action in these fics, but eh there's plenty of those out there. Maybe I'll write fics with fight scenes, but I'm going to limit that in these. This is fluff damit**

**Oh yeah, two more to go. Summer and Fall. Look for a Sai cameo in the next one. Oh and Kakashi should be the next one or two some more. I always liked him. I think I did very well not bashing Sasuke in this chapter. So go me. **

**I'm toying with including a lemon as a sub chapter. I don't know if I'd want to post it here though. As you can tell from my writing, I tend to get really "detailed". Let me know if that is something you folks would like to see.**

**Last but not least, much much much love for Miss Soupy. She's been very helpful in inspiring me and giving me ideas. She's also a great beta! Love ya girl! You're the best!**

**Please review! I really love the feedback, and it inspires me to write more (or write better).**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's note.**_

Hello all my readers! Yes you, the one clicking the mouse because you saw my story was updated. Or you that happened upon my story by chance.

Normally this is the part were the author says he/she will not be continuing the story. ..

Gottca! Summer is written, its simply waiting for my beta to review it before it's up. In the meantime I thought it would be fun to share the play lists of music I've been listening to when writing these stories. Music is a very big thing for me, it inspires me, gives me some more fuel for my writing fire. My Muse can only do so much. I also mixed Winter with Spring some, so they were very interplayed. So enjoy to see what runs thought my mind of madness!! Oh and I updated Winter cause there was some grammar errors that were annoying me

**A Winter Solstice**

Why can't this be love by Van Halen

Hands down by Dashboard Confessional

Strangers by Raj Ramayya

Story about a girl by Our Lady Peace

Love walks in by Van Halen

What if I'd been the one by 38 Special

We are not lovers by Anthony Stewart Head

So much for my happy ending by Avril Lavigne

Always by Bon Jovi

Hero by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott

Caught in the sun by Course of Nature

October by Evanesence

You by Evanesence

There you'll be by Faith Hill

I've been waiting by Foreigner

How to deal by Frankie J

Obsession by Frankie J & Baby Bash

Here is gone by The Goo Goo Dolls

Stay with you by The Goo Goo Dolls

I don't wanna live without you by Gregg Tripp

Lips of an angel by Hinder

Goodbye by Jagged Edge

Lets get Married (Run DMC remix) by Jagged Edge /w Run DMC

Promise by Jagged Edge

Rose in a concrete world by Joe

Who's crying now by Journey

Lovesong by Lacuna Coil

My Dsmbr by Linking Park

Loungin by LL Cool J /w Total

Karma by Llyod Banks

Dilemma by Nelly /w Kelly Rowland

Far Away by Nickleback

I need a girl by P. Diddy /w Usher and Loon

Lying is the most fun a girl can have by Panic at the Disco

Greenlight by Punchline

Tell me what you dream by Restless Heart

Still loving you by The Scorpins

Fly from the inside by Shinedown

In memory by Shinedown

Chasing cars by Snow Patrol

Big Empty by Stone Temple Pilots

The Boys of Summer by The Ataris

She's a beauty by The Tubes

Is this love by Whitesnake

**A Spring Equinox**

Every breath you take by The Police

Can't we Try by Dan Hill & Vonda Shephard

If your not the one by Daniel Bedinfield

Here is gone by The Goo Goo Dolls

I won't tell them your name by The Goo Goo Dolls

Forbidden Fruit by Jessica Simpson

Love at first sight(remix) by Kylie Minogue

Love at first sight by Mary J. Blige /W Method Man

I can love you better by Mary J. Blige /w Little Kim

I need a girl part 2 by P. Diddy /w Ginuwine and Loon

Bless the Broken Road by Rascall Flats

She's all I ever had by Ricky Martin

Nobody wants to be lonely by Ricky Martin & Christina Aguilera

Can't we try by Rockwell & Collage

It must have been love by Roxette

Big Empty (unplugged acoustic) by Stone Temple Pilots

It ends tonight by The All-American Rejects

Wherever you will go by The Calling

Trapt - Echo

Without you by Silverchair

Dreams by Fleetwood Mac


	4. A Summer Solstice

**El Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. AKA I don't own Naruto!!**

_**A Summer Solstice**_

Heat, warmth, and nourishment. The plants of the Land of fire sought it. Spoiled by the rainfall of spring, the season had drifted into summer. Though mild climate helped, it still could grow unbearably hot some days.

It had to be luck that it was one of those days as Uzumaki Naruto drifted back into town. Perhaps the container of the demon fox brought it with him. He'd always had the will of fire, which was only enhanced by the raging fury which he kept locked within him. Thoughts aside, the groggy shinobi unlocked his door stepping in.

The place was not quite like he left it, not that he really noticed. His view was foggy with the lack sleep that nagged at his senses. His body ached from its overuse, and all he wanted to do was collapse on the bed.

Stripping his jacket from his form, he tossed it in the corner as he stumbled his way to his bed. He noted that the covers were tucked in. From his distant recollections, he didn't remember leaving it that nice. For a moment he considered pulling back the covers. He also weigh the idea of pulling off the tank top he wore under his jacket. Time stood still as this mental battle was waged, before the shirt won out. (_AN: Really I just wanted to give the female fans a shirtless Naruto, maybe I'll get more reviews)_

Pulling the shirt over his head, Naruto didn't even bother to right his hair once more. The blonde locks seemed to have inherited their owner's habits. Stubborn and unruly, they were an unorganized mess. His body was lean, but trimmed. The baby fat he might once have had, melted away into toned flesh. By no means bulky, a ninja worked well on stealth, and surprise.

Falling face forward on the bed with a thud, he groaned lightly at the softness of the bed. After sleeping on hard earth for the past few weeks, it was a welcomed change. As his eye's drifted closed, darkness overtook him. The last lingering thoughts in his mind was how he was going to get out the crimson that was slowly staining his clothing and bed sheets.

0o0o0o0

The patter footsteps on their rooftops was something the good people of Konoha where used to. Ninja found it easier to travel by this method rather then brave the crowds of the street. Some of the older folks of the village complained it was just an excuse so they didn't have to worry about traffic. Not a word was said though as flash of pink and red came bounding from one rooftop, landing on a nearby balcony. The apprentice of the Slug Mistress Tsunade leaned to adjust her boot, the lacing coming loose. She didn't seem to pay attention to how it got down, just as long as it was secure. Anyone whom would have seen those flashing green eyes would have seen she had something else on her mind. Pushing off the balcony with a leap, she landed effortless on the tilted rooftops and continued on her trek. All the while the thought going though her head…

"_Damnit Naruto, you better be ok.."_

0o0o0o0

Sakura's day had started like any other. While not on missions or training, she volunteered her time at the Konoha hospital. Part of her training was staying current on her medical techniques, and working at the hospital kept her skills fresh. The morning had been slow, a few sick villagers, a worker whom had broke their arm trying to carry something far to heavy, and little Anoko from the orphanage with skinned up knees. Sakura had giggled and teased the girl about her clumsy nature, even comparing her to her loveable blonde haired goof. Sakura was all smiles until she found out the injuries had been caused by one of the older girls at the orphanage. Growling, Sakura was planning on taking the rest of the day off and teaching that girl some manners.

That was until the door burst open, and she saw a three familiar figures approaching in a rush. They looked worse for wear, bloody and battered. What made things worse was that the one in orange was covered in crimson stains, and was carrying a prone form on his back. One of the newer orderlies, Kyakio gasped in shock, unsure what to do, the suddenness of the situation taking her by surprise

Sakura was quick to take charge of the situation, grabbing Kyakio by the shoulder and directing her to take care of Anoko. The medic ninja then directed the staff to get the emergency room prepped and to summon Shizune. Depending the severity of the team's status, she wanted another advanced medic with her just in case. One thing her Master had taught her is to be prepared for anything. The ninja with the dirty blonde hair had set the man he was carrying on the nearby gurney that had been brought. Even as hectic as things where, Sakura caught that expression from those downcast eyes.

" _He's blaming himself…."_

Yet before she could attend to her blonde ninja, the man on the gurney convulsed in pain from his wounds. Blood spurted from his mouth, oozing down the corners of his lips. Sakura screamed for bandages as she rushed to the man's side while Kakashi and Sai were led off to receive treatment for their wounds. All Naruto could do was watch. Those blue eyes shimmered, the water within threatening to break free. Sakura turned at the rustling of cloth to see he'd left.

"_Damnit Naruto…"_

She turned her attentions back to the man but found it was too late. His wounds were too deep, to much blood was lost. His eye's rolled back as he shuddered, gasping his last breath. Sakura sighed, shaking her head as she laid her fingers above the man's open eyes, closing them. She then left the others to take care of the body and moved in to exam Sai. More so she wanted to find out what had happened.

0o0o0o0

After tending to Naruto's teammates, she had gotten the full story from Kakashi.

While retuning from a trip to the Sand, which involved a side trip of ridding a surrounding province of some nasty shogun that had been oppressing the populace they'd been charged with. After the Sand – Sound invasion, both the Leaf and Sand had been forced let the larger landowners do this because of the counties weaken state. That didn't mean that the countries were turning a blind eye to the activities there.

Naruto's team had been ambushed by ninja's from the Rock Village. The Leaf and Rock had always had a strained relationship, dating back to the Leaf Rock War that had happened before the Fourth Hokage was simply known as "The Leaf's Yellow Flash". Back when Kakashi was still a young Jonin.

Apparently the Rock Ninja had been working for the client that the combined efforts of Sand and Leaf had just wiped out. Revenge was hot on their minds. During the fray, the medic ninja Shogo had been wounded from a kunai. Keeping the others busy, the medic had been savagely stabbed by several other members of the group. Naruto seeing this had released his opponent, getting nearly gutted in the process. He'd summoned several shadow clones with his remaining chakra, providing himself and the others an escape window.

Naruto grabbed the fallen medic and had carried him as they retreated back. He had refused all attempts to give him up to the other two members. Naruto had even gone as far as giving Shogo his blood and solider pills. During the track back, Naruto had tried talking to the man, to keep him awake. From the snippets Kakashi and Sai had heard, the topic had mostly been on the man's family. He'd seemed sad when he talked about them, but not in the sense that he might not see them again. From the way he talked, it seemed he'd not seen them for quite some time. Then he'd said something neither could hear which caused Naruto to stiffen in shock. More so and this even surprised the emotionally dead Sai, as both caught a snarl of disgust slip over Naruto's features for a moment. They would have listened in further, but Naruto in a surge of power leapt forward leaving them both in the dust…

The story had shed light only on what happened, not on Naruto's behavior. Kakashi looked at her with a lazily with his one eye. She always hated when he did that, it always made her feel like he was mocking her in his own little fashion.

"So is he hurt or not Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura quipped.

"Sakura, as I said we were not able to keep up with him after that." sighed the Copy-Ninja.

He was sore already; he didn't feel like incurring the wraith of the pink haired bombshell whom looked rather peeved at the moment. He was about say more, before Sai spoke up from his silent state.

"Why are you directing anger towards us Sakura-san? We do not know anything more than you do."

Sai seemed to struggle a moment with a thought then went onwards with his speaking, choosing his words carefully in regards to Sakura's agitated state.

"I read in a book…if in times of trouble, people tend to check on their loved ones to see if they're ok…."

Before Sai could finish, there was a whirling of red as Sakura made a bolt for the doors, leaving a stunned Sai and Kakashi sitting in the wake of her movements. The two exchanged glances and started to sneak off. Course this was the time Shizune had arrived. Seeing that Sai and Kakashi where ok, she informed that they were to report to Tsunade immediately for debriefing. Apparently news traveled fast…

0o0o0o0

The first thing Sakura noticed when she arrived to Naruto's apartment was that the door was slightly ajar. Normally Naruto made sure to keep his door locked. It was an old habit he'd kept from when he wasn't so well liked in the village. Ever since the Chunin exam, the feelings of the villagers had dulled from the sharp anger they held towards to the boy. Still Naruto was Naruto, and this was a habit that wasn't so bad to keep. Now if she could only keep him from slurping his Ramen so loud.

Still, ever the kunoichi, Sakura fingers drifted down to draw the kunai she had strapped to her thigh. Stepping in with caution, she looked left right in Naruto's front room. It was cleaner than normal, which always greeted her with surprise. Keen eye's searched around as she slipped forward, her left hand coming up and touching her nose. A few words spoken, then hand signals made as she cast a dispelling Jutsu. Emerald greens flashed open, kunai ready. Nothing presented herself in the living room. Investigations of the kitchen and bathroom produced similar results.

There was only one other place to check. Stepping lightly upon the floorboards, Sakura's eye's widened as the bloody jacket came into view. Naruto's well being the only thing on her mind, she rushed forward opening the door her anger at a pitch for anyone that would harm _**HER**_ Naruto.

She skidded to a halt when she saw him laying face first on his bed. Her heart skipped a beat, biting back her tongue as she savagely turned around, from side to side, looking for anyone that was there. Nothing…nothing at all, not even a open window. She would have detected the chakra signature had anyone able of taking down Naruto been there. Breathing a sigh of relief, her kunai was replaced and she turned to look over Naruto.

He appeared to be well, the bared skin of his well muscled shoulders and back making her lick her lips just a bit. Sometimes it was hard to help; he was quite tasty looking. And he was all hers too. Moving her fingers along his back, she felt her fingers brush his smooth skin, compliments of the Kyubi. That was except for a spiral scar that blemished his right side. Between his chest and shoulder, it stood as a reminder of days long past. Her heart beat lightened as she saw he wasn't hurt.

She sighed a bit as her thoughts drifted to the lost Uchiha. Childhood ended when Sasuke had left. She'd been forced to face that the dream was just that, a dream. Naruto had taken it hard to, his best friend just leaving. Even over the trying to kill him part, Sasuke was family. Not to mention the promise he'd made to a certain pink haired ninja.

"_**Right now you're in pain, A pain I know well.."**_

That fake smile, that line, and that promise of a lifetime..

It was about that time where Sakura started to love him. It was a slow bloom, she had seen him as a friend for sometime before that. He'd proven himself to her through their journey in the land of waves. He'd proven himself as a warrior though the Chunin exam defeating Kiba, the Hyuga prodigy, and finally the blood thirsty Gaara of the Sand. He'd pushed his happiness aside for her, knowing if he brought Sasuke back, he would never be in her heart.

Later, when Naruto had left for his three year training with Jiraiya, Rock Lee would tell her that he had seen Naruto's hands shaking as he'd given her the nice guy pose. It wasn't rage, nor the vibrant joy that the boy had in spades. It was painful acceptance. A Ninja never shows their emotions. Naruto was trying his hardest not to show her his heart was breaking. He was letting her go with a broken smile. What the genius of hard work had told her afterwards when he'd finished his lunch with her, stuck with her as clearly as Naruto's pained expression and thoughts.

"_**Letting go is the natural release which always follows the realization that holding on is an energy drain and it hurts. Letting go happens effortlessly when there is no other choice. Letting go does not mean giving up…"**_

When Naruto had returned, she had seen he still had that look in his eyes when he saw her. He still treasured her, but he was distanced from the fact. In his mind she still loved Sasuke-kun. Naruto did not want to come between that, so as she'd grown closer, showing her changing feelings, he'd passed it off. He'd turned his back so she wouldn't see him aching for her, so she wouldn't see how he was pained to not have her by his side. She would find later thoughts of her had gotten him through the brutal training of Jiraiya's. Even if could only have her for a little while, till they got back Sasuke, he would treasure those moments.

"_**...you're always being moved to tears Sakura-chan...I told you not to worry...**_

_**Because I'll rescue Gaara..."**_

"_**NARUTO its you...I'm..."**_

Things have a way of working themselves out. Feelings made known, hearts healed and strengthened. The fox was a loyal animal, and mated for life. It was ironic that Naruto had already chosen her as his mate; he simply had to wait for her to come around. It took time, but she did. He was rewarded with hugs and kisses, nibbling and tickling, and the warmth of her love. She sheltered him from the storm, and he embraced this fully. Heaven had finally met Earth and it was paradise.

Loosening her headband, and setting it on the nearby bedside table, Sakura slipped beside him in the bed. Resting on her upturned hand, she just watched him as he slept. His expression was relaxed, the mask he wore so well melted away in his slumber. Not to mention for once he wasn't snoring…

Her hand moved to her mouth as she stiffed a giggled that would have disturbed the silence around them. Her eye's lingered on him and how his chest rose and fell with his breathing. How his lips curled a bit when he inhaled and exhaled. She could simply lay like this for hours. She wasn't tired, nor weary. She was just glad he'd returned to her in one piece. She remembered when she made him make a new promise, the night after he'd given her the keys to his apartment.

"_**Naruto?"**_

"_**Yeah Sakura-Chan"**_

"_**Promise you'll never leave me alone again…Promise of a lifetime"**_

"…_**Ok Sakura Chan, I Prom.."**_

Her face flushed a bit, she'd been a bit bold at the moment, shutting him up with a kiss. There were many to follow from that one. Naruto never complained, he seemed to savor each one, not one being better then the next, because they were all hers.

She'd start as she caught the fluttering of those closed eyes. Greeted with that gaze of deep blues, clouded a bit still from sleep. He moved his head around a bit, as they then focused on her. He didn't say anything; he just kind of looked at her for a few moments. She leaned in to look on those depthless eyes with a smile on her lips.

"Hey.." she mouthed with a whisper only for him.

He looked a confused, a struggle of emotions swirled in the sea of his eyes. He was glad she was there, but there was something else on his mind. Something was bothering her fox, and he seemed troubled with those thoughts, and he glanced back to her once more for guidance. He leaned into her shoulder, as her fingers found themselves lacing though that blonde mane.

"Naruto... what's wrong…tell me.."

0o0o0o0

Tsunade was in a foul mood. First she'd been working, as the ink stains on her fingers and sake on her breath had shown. Secondly it was hot out, and because of being denied of the former, she was over heating. Oh, and that little mission to the Sand had ended up with one medic ninja dead, Sai and Kakashi hurt, and Naruto MIA. The latter she worried about, but Sakura had gone searching for him. So that wouldn't be much of a concern, because the cherry blossom knew Naruto's hiding places. Now she had Sai and Kakashi in her office, and was listening to the finished debriefing. It had basically been a longer version of what they told Sakura. Well, minus telling the Hokage about the killing aura that had spread from Naruto on the trip back as he was carrying **K**yakio. Neither of them could understand why this had happened, especially with Naruto's superhuman efforts to save him.

Tsunade had then dismissed Sai and Kakashi, feeling they'd told her enough. Besides, she was planning on drowning Kakashi in paperwork, so his next few days would not be on active duty. Sai also would be having a few days off as well. She imagined he'd be returning to his drawings. That or his hapless studies of human nature, which she found made her apprentice quite irritated.

Usha Kyakio had been one of the older medics in the village. After Tsunade had come, he'd worked very closely with her, and later Sakura. It was a shame he was gone.

All Ninja in the Leaf had a will of sorts that they left in the event something happened to them on a mission. Even in this moment of gloom she had to smile when she remembered first gotten Naruto's. He'd wanted to donate a fourth to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, a fourth to Umino Iruka if he was still alive, and the rest to the Konoha orphanage. Seemed the blonde didn't stray too far from his roots on some things.

The Hokage sighed as she flipped though a few papers. The Usha Clan wasn't a large clan, just a minor one. Its strengths had been excellent Chakra control, which made them natural medics. Tsunade hummed lightly as she looked through his personal files. It looked like Kyakio had been married. Leaning back on the desk, she took a further look at the files. She'd apparently been killed during the Sand-Sound attack back when the Third had been Hokage. Kyakio had never mentioned anything about his family, which made the next part even more startling.

0o0o0o0

It was awhile before he spoke to her. When it did, it was in whispered tones. The story was the same, the ambush, the fight, and the flight. He was quiet then, but she knew there was more. He wouldn't have been so upset otherwise, and would have reverted back to the smiling face that brightened her days. She needed him as much as he needed her, and this was one of those times she needed to be stronger than him. Fingers stroked his wild blonde hair, fingers trailing though it slowly, comforting him with her soothing touch and presence.

Those blues traveled to her face lingering there, before he spoke again

"He left her all alone…he abandoned her" a shiver of breath brushed against her chin.

Sakura was confused for a moment as she tilted his head up a bit more so she could look upon him. A puzzled expression crossed his face as her lips as she kissed his forehead, and then leaned her cheek against him. Finger trailed down his back, rubbing circles along the firm muscles. She felt him stiffen a bit, and let out a slight whimper.

She was taken aback as warm lips sought her own. A bit bruising in their intensity, but he needed to feel anything more then the pain he was feeling inside. Sakura compiled, not just to help him, but because she wanted to. He always made her melt with those kisses, so full of the love and passion he held inside for her. Rough hands meshed against her pink locks, as her hands left trails down his shoulder blades as he deepened the kiss. She rolled over climbing on top of him, as he began kissing his way down her cheek and neck, leaning to her ear.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry...I just need to feel more then this pain inside…"

Moving her hands up to cradle his head, she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. This had been an ever building hunger both she and Naruto had kept at bay. He'd never forced her to do anything she didn't want to, and had held off his desires until she was ready. If there was ever a time where he needed her, she could tell it was now. Rising up from the bed, she saw the scared look flicker though those blues.

"Sakura-chan…wait….I'm sorry…please don't go…"

She cast him a glance, and moved to the door, closing it, the outside world cut off from what was happening in their slice of paradise. Despite the circumstances, despite her fears, and despite what might happen, she knew he wasn't the only one needing to feel this. Turning towards him, she paused as her fingers moved to the zipper of her vest. She would watch as his eye's widened, as it was unzipped, shrugged it to the side then approaching him on the bed. Hot lips met his once more, as she sank back against him, his fingers exploring in uncharted regions not yet known to him. He would not be the only one exploring, as Sakura slide her fingers down his belt. Today would be a day of discovery that would last well into the night for the two lovers to uncover. _(AN: Yes kids, they did it)_

0o0o0o0

When Naruto awoke, he was seized with panic. Well that was after he'd taken a good five minutes to get past that groggy state between being asleep and awake. Her scent, she'd been here with him. There was another scent as well; one that was still associated to his cherry blossom, but it was deeper, richer, and a bit naughty. He lay there for a few moments, letting it all sink in. So it hadn't been a dream, it hadn't been his mind playing tricks on him. That scent alone told him there had been a passion shared in his bed. Not to mention he was naked.

Still she wasn't there, she'd left him. Sighing as he rolled on his side, eye's burning with tears that threatened to burst forth. Then something caught his attention, a sound, a crackle. Another smell that found its way to his nostrils…it was food. Something grilled…and the scent onions of some sort. Even more it seemed to be coming from his kitchen. Rising from the bed, he bent over to retrieve his boxer shorts. Rubbing his hand though his hair, as he moved from his room to investigate what was going on in his kitchen. The crystal once belonging to the First Hokage of the Leaf village dangled from his bared neck. Moving side to side from side as he walked, it brushed against his chest with movement.

Naruto was strangely surprised, relieved, and a bit aroused by the sight that greeted him. The first that he noticed was that Sakura hadn't left him. The second was that she was wearing one of his black t-shirts. It was pretty long on her, so it acted as a makeshift skirt. The end of it drifted over her thighs as she busied herself, shifted her hand as she flipped a pan of sizzling meat and onions. She then let it sit for a moment as she moved to check on the pan of rice.

"Hello Sakura-chan….black goes well with pink…but not as well as yellow" stated the lovey dovey voice of behind her

She shifted a moment as strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a very male like form. She would relax as she realized it was Naruto. She glanced to the side, as he seemed to refuse to release her from his grip. He was warm still, though a bit cooled from last time she'd seen him. Well at least some area's had cooled down..

"Baka….go sit down…the foods almost done." she quipped back at him.

The tender tone in her voice took all the bite out of the words and he would remain there for a few more moments holding her. He even had to find humor in the fact she didn't make any vegetables, knowing he wasn't fond of the rabbit food.

"I don't remember leaving any food in the fridge when I left.." Naruto mused to her as he released his grasp.

Then he kissed the side of her neck and gathered something to drink from the fridge. Glancing up to her as he grabbed another soda, he then moved to set them at the table. Moving alongside her, he gathered up two mismatch sets of dishes and began to set the table while she finished cooking.

" I noticed when I got in here, that the place was a lot nicer than I left it..and…there was lingering scent of cherry blossom…"

Sakura stiffened for the second time in a matter of a few moments, and a rosy hue started to color her cheeks.

"That's because…I….I wanted to be near to you. You were gone…so your bed was the next best thing..."

He paused for a moment as she turned off the burners, and stirred the food one last time. She then poured the meat and onions into one bowl, the rice in the other. Somehow thoughts roamed his head of this happening every day, with flickering ideas of children running under foot in delight. Turning to look at him as she saw him just standing there, she quirked a brow to his darkened expression.

"Kyakio…he left…"

0o0o0o0

"…his daughter in care of the orphanage after the Sand-Sound attack" muttered the Fifth Hokage.

Leaning back against the spare office in Hokage Tower, she glanced at the silver haired Jonin sitting across from her. She'd tracked Kakashi down after finding this particular detail out. This could have easily explained why Naruto had wanted to gut him, and why he'd left so quickly after leaving him the care of the medics.

"Sometimes people can't deal with the loss of their loved ones, you out of all people should know that Hokage-sama..." Kakashi responded, not even glancing up with that lazy eye of his.

Tsunade huffed, and then deflated. That was true, after the deaths of Dan and Nawaki, she'd hidden herself away from the world. Abandoning what loved ones she'd had to retreat into a miserable solitude. She'd taken up gambling at that point as well, and everyone knew how well that always worked out for her.

Sighing, she looked at Kakashi for a few moments before pushing off and heading to the doorway. Leave it to Hatake to see through her with that sharingan eye of his, right down to the core. Glancing up, he cleared his throat as she left his office offering her some parting words

"That doesn't make it right. It just is something people do when they lose the ones most precious to them…"

0o0o0o0

"He left her…just like my parents left me….all alone…"

For a long moment Naruto sat there, his lips pressed in a thin line. The meal Sakura had prepared cooling before them both. His eyes were downcast, staring at the floor below him. He was ashamed, he shouldn't hate the man, but he did. He should eat Sakura's food, but he found he was suddenly not hungry. Then he found his moment of self pity broken as Sakura slipped from her place beside him, and seated herself in his lap. She snuggled in a bit, and found his strong arms embracing her.

"Then make it right …" Sakura stated with simple clarity.

Naruto blinked several times, eye's rising to look directly into her own emeralds depths. A playful grin slipped over her face, as she flicked his nose. Naruto winced, and wiggled his nose, his eye's going crossed as he stared at the imposing finger before him.

"That's what you're good at Naruto, you make things right and protect others….this depressed state just doesn't suit you …."

"You're right!" Naruto shouted with a gust of bravo.

Standing up quickly and dumping Sakura unceremoniously out of his lap with a thud. The former rubbed her sore bottom as she glanced to Naruto speeding to the door quickly.

"Naruto, you wearing nothing but a pair of boxers!!!" she snarled out to him.

Naruto paused comically in mid-stride, and looked down and gulped. Glancing around quickly, he rushed back into the apartment to grab a pair of pants. Heading to the door once more, all the while he hopped around trying to tug them up over his waist. Sakura just sighed again as he had made it half out again.

"Naruto you're not wearing a shirt either…"

Pausing a moment, he moved back in, running towards his bedroom again, when he stopped right before her. Her eyes widened as a lusty grin spread over his whiskered cheeks. Sakura suddenly felt very very afraid.

"Say Sakura-chan… that is my favorite t-shirt…don't suppose I could have that one…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes towards the blonde whom just laughed at her, and ran to his room. Moments later he had come out with a fresh shirt, giving her a swift kiss on the lips and had bolted out the door. Sakura just sighed in frustration to his retreating form. Shaking her head some as she started to clean up the table, she shifted her fingers to her lower half with a sigh. Leaning back against the counter of the kitchen, she mused in reflection to this day due to the empty sore ache in certain areas. If there was anything she was certain about at this current moment, it was that Sai's observation skills were pretty lacking.

0o0o0o0

"Tsunade-baachan!! Come on!!" Naruto whined

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she stared at the blonde before him. For a man that came back from a horrid mission, he looked fine to her. Briefly she considered how the wall would look with a Naruto sized hole in it. Course then there would be repaired, and they would be making racket during her "studies".

"Naruto…I can't just make things happen…there are rules…and regulations. There is screening, tons of paper work…" the Sannin's voice trailed off as she started to see Naruto's eye's deepen a bit in color.

He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms over his chest, his mouth curling into a smile

"I'll stop calling you baachan if you do it…"

Tsunade blinked, and glanced to door, then back to Naruto. Her lips twitched into a grin as she walked over to the door, peeking her head outside.

"Shizune…Kakashi's still here correct?"

The dark haired apprentice glanced up to her mentor and blinked.

"I can't say Tsunade..but I haven't seen him leave the room."

"_He most likely ran off again…slacker…well just for that I'm going to bury him further in paper work"_ Tsunade thought with a sly grin on her features.

0o0o0o0

_Three weeks later..._

It had been a long time since Anoko had been seen for adoption. Most of the time, the babies or the younger children were the ones going home with parents. Anoko was happy for them, but at the same time she was sad. She wanted a family too. Even more so she wanted to get away from the bullies that tormented her. They'd tease her, and pull at her purple hair. They called her ugly and weird. When she tried to stand up to them, she got hurt. Still the girl had spirit, and promised one day she'd be a great ninja like the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade, or the Weapons Mistress Hyuga Ten-Ten, or even the Fifth's student Haruno Sakura.

"Yeah I'll be a great ninja and show them all!" as she pumped her fist.

She then dangled her legs in the room, waiting to see who was coming to see her. Maybe it was someone famous, or someone powerful enough to train her. The little girl's blue eyes sparkled with delight, and those thoughts kept her entertained until the orphanage lady arrived with the person whom wanted to see her. Anoko's eye's widened in delight.

0o0o0o0

Anoko skipped out of the orphanage, as happy as a girl could be. Her little hand was clutched around the digits of the man standing beside her. Some of the passerby's looked down with awe and amusement to the pair. Anoko just smiled prettily to them, and any of the ones that doubted the pairs attachment, took back their thoughts with a simple smile. The little girl looked up to the tall blonde ninja standing beside her with rapture.

"Naruto Oto-san where are we going?" she asked as she jumped up next to him

Naruto's grin just cracked wider, as he looked down on the little girl. He leaned and scooped her up in his arm twirling her around in delight. Her smile widening just as wide as his own, as she clung to his arms as he lifted her so her rump sat on his shoulder.

"We're going home Anoko-chan….we're going home"

Things would work out. Sakura would understand. They'd have dinner together, and Anoko could sleep on the couch for tonight. Naruto thought about it, maybe he should get a better place, in a better neighborhood. He'd have to invest in getting Anoko a bed, and making sure someone could look after her when he was away on missions. He had a sneaking suspicion though as long as Sakura wasn't on the mission, she'd be more than happy to look after the girl. Plus there was Shizune, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and even Granny Tsunade. Ok maybe not the last one. He didn't want Anoko picking up her bad habits.

As they walked Anoko leaned into Naruto, glancing down at him as she spoke.

" Tell me about my father Naruto Oto-san..." she blurted out a bit too soon

Covering her mouth with her hands, she later regretted it. Last time she'd asked about her father, she'd been sent to her bed with no supper. She glanced down again, fearfully, wondering if Naruto would be the same. The question however didn't even seem to faze him as he glanced up, two sets of icy blues interlocking. He would lie to her, just for now. Later when she got older, he'd tell her the truth if she asked. Sides he didn't have to tell her everything, which could wait for another day.

"Well Uzumaki Anoko…your father was a great medic ninja. He was a very brave warrior in the Sand-Sound invasion..

0o0o0o0

**Author's notes: Heh well hope you enjoyed that one ya'll. This one got done a lot quicker then the other two. I had a lot of fun on this one two. The line Rock Lee uses is my own. Yes kiddo's Dasie is a poet, so stuff like that comes to me. Just have to say, writing Sai is HARDD!! Kakashi came a bit easier. After all, I am a dirty old man D**

**One more chapter to go, how will it all end! I've got my next stories planned out after SE. Depending how the Manga goes, I'm either going to stick with some more fluff, or go all dark. I have been toying around with writing another story with several chapters, basing it off one of my favorite movies. Which one is that you say? Wait and see!!**

**To all that have reviewed this, thank you every so much. Your reviews keep me going! I'd like to see more, so if you like the fic, tell a friend? I feed off the energy of others. Like a leech man like a leech!!**

**Last but not least, once again my Beta Miss Soupy rocks. If she is the Queen of fluff, I am merely her apprentice. Awesome girl and always keeping me grounded. Really, she grounds me till I get my fic done. No video games, no TV…J/K. **

**Fall should be up soon…Everything comes full circle. Might a lemon write up for this one as well. I still need to decided if I wanna put it up on or maybe or I also need to write it!!**

**BTW does anyone have a problem with FF bolding stuff after you've uploaded a document? Its happened twice, requiring me to come in and fix it after I've posted. Good thing I'm vane and wanna find my posting of my story in the Naru/Saku section of FF. net lol.  
**

**  
**


	5. Another Author's Note

Author's note

I have finally written again! Its first lemon, so please be gentle! I did not post it with the SE series as SE is rated T, and this will be M. The title is   
"Solstice Equinox –Summer Heat"


	6. A Autumn Equinox

**Das (ie's) Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. AKA I don't own Naruto!!**

_**A Autumn Equinox**_

Fall was a lovely season in the Land of Fire. The transition from summer into winter and the wonders it brought were well known among the five shinobi nations. The trees in the surrounding countryside began to color to rich reds, vibrant oranges, bright yellows, and warm browns. Sometimes there were even rare trees with leaves a deep purple.

The figure that walked through the gates of Konoha looked none the worse for ware for being one of the many ninja assigned to the various missions that filtered in. Messed locks hung over his features hiding his eyes from the guards. They knew the chakra signature. What they didn't see was the special smile that was curling at his lips.

0o0o0o0

Usha Anoko sat outside the ninja academy, her legs dangling from the tree swing. Glancing around her friends that surrounded her, she smiled prettily. She was a bit distant today, and her friends knew the reason why. Today she'd be picked up from school by her favorite person in the world. The tall blonde, with the whisker marks that lined his face and whom always held that goofy grin.

That's why Anoko was so excited. Sure she enjoyed being picked up by her foster father's friends just as well.Haruno Sakura was her second favorite. She liked the medic ninja with the bubblegum hair. Sakura would pick her up and then take her back to Naruto's apartment. Well really it was more like Sakura and Naruto's apartment, considering she was there most of the time. Once they arrived, it was medic lessons. When Anoko's natural medic talents had started to display themselves, Sakura had started periodically training her in her chakra control. After lessons, they'd have a girl's night.

Anoko always thought she was so pretty, and was fascinated with Sakura's hair. Sakura often times teased her and called her Naruto junior. Naruto seemed to have the same fascination with her hair too. Anoko had begged and begged, and finally one day Sakura gave in. The next day there were a lot of looks from her friends and the boys in her class. Anoko had gone from being a blonde to a bubblegum pink haired kunoichi in training. Iruka-san had just shaken his head, and gone on with teaching like normal. Anoko could catch a little smirk on his face, as Anoko seemed be taking after her influences.

Anoko also liked it when Iruka-sensei would pick up her. On these occasions she would have to stay after till Iruka finished with school. She'd talk to her friends for awhile, till they had to go home. She'd then join Iruka in the classroom. Most of the time he'd be there late grading papers, but he always found time to talk with her while he did it. He'd then finish up and head to Ichiraku to buy her dinner, telling her old stories of Naruto and Sakura over a hot bowl of miso ramen. Well several bowls, as Anoko seemed to have inherited Naruto's bottomless stomach. They'd laugh and joke, until nightfall. It was around that time that Sakura or Naruto would come to pick her up to take her home.

She never liked it when Kakashi had to pick her up, as he was always late. Most of the time she'd end up walking home on her own. Course half way home the silver haired Jonin would show up. He'd give her some lame excuse about being lost on the road of life, or a black cat crossed his path, or even that he met a pretty girl whom wanted to dance. She'd pout cutely till he bought her some sweets ruining her dinner. She'd forgive him, well that is until the next time. It was around that time that Sakura or Naruto would come to pick her up to take her home.

Every so often Sai had picked her up. He was kind of creepy at first. She'd later find out from him that he had no emotions. But he had earned a special place in her heart when he'd shown her pictures of Naruto and Sakura he'd drawn when they were together. In fact seeing her interest, he'd secretly bought her drawing set. He'd slipped it under her desk before school had started. He denied it; as that's what people that gave secret gifts were suppose to do. He did however critique her drawings whenever he saw her, and said she was coming along fine.

One time Tsunade-sama had picked her up. She had taken her to Hokage Tower and shown her the mountain of the five leaders of the leaf. She'd told Anoko two secrets, both about Naruto, and made her promise not to tell. To this day Anoko hadn't said a thing, true to her word.

The times when Naruto picked her up however, were her favorite. She'd always mirror that goofy grin of her foster parent. This was the man whom had brought laughter and a sense of belonging into her life once more. That man smiled brightly as she hopped out of the swings and ran him to him. He'd take her by the hand and listen to her go on and on about her day, and what she was doing in school. He'd listen and he would ask her how things where going and recall stuff she'd told him from the last time. He'd take her to Ichiraku Ramen Bar for dinner, and catch up with the old owner and his daughter. Anoko loved those times, but loved it even more when Sakura joined them. In Anoko's eyes, they were just like a big family having dinner out. She'd giggle as she'd see Naruto slip his hand into Sakura's, as they'd sneak in little love pecks when they thought no one was watching. Maybe the shop owners didn't catch it, but Anoko was a ninja like them. She caught everything, even the stuff she didn't understand. She'd asked about it one time, and Naruto had nearly died gagging on his ramen.

After dining on Ramen, they'd wander home. Naruto often times would watch TV with her the first night he got back. It seemed he just wanted to lay back and relax with his girls. Anoko and Sakura would share him that night. Anoko curl up against his right side, and Sakura leaning against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist. Course even though they were the comfortable ones, he'd be the first one that would fall asleep.

Sakura always seemed to be the last to fall asleep. Normally it would be the alpha male of the household to be the one to watch over the others; however Sakura was the one that filled this position. She'd softly smile as watched Naruto's features lighten, feeling both her and Anoko curled against him. She'd smile even wider, as she saw Anoko curled up against Naruto's side, enjoying the warmth of the blonde. Sakura was there with her, leaned against the one time hyperactive blonde. This felt right, as if she was meant to fit there, here in this moment with Naruto. When Anoko came into their lives, it only felt this way more so. Sakura had always had this from her parents, but it was a joy to watch Naruto and Anoko, both new to this sensation, bask in the feeling that was family. Oh if this only could last…

0o0o0o0

The first knock on the door didn't even register to Naruto. Laying face down in bed, the warmth of Sakura at his side, he was quite sure it was a dream. Last night after he'd woken, he and Sakura had taken Anoko to bed. They'd tucked her in, with her little fox plushie. It had been a gift from Rock Lee saying Naruto's new daughter had the will of fire just like her father. Naruto had initially been horrified, but had later thought it was kind of cute. After all, her daddy was a fox, just ask Sakura-chan. After tucking her in, he'd joined Sakura in "his" _**correction**_, "their" room.

She'd greeted him first as a teammate, listening to him go over the details of the mission. She'd then greeted him as a woman, helping him get his clothes off his sore muscles. Then she'd greeted him as a medic, checking him over for any wounds or hurts. Course with a shirtless, pantless Naruto, even as a medic she couldn't help but let her pink tongue lick over her lips. Plus those black boxers just looked too sexy. This of course led to her greeting him as a lover, and everyone knows where that leads.

It was because of that last greeting that Naruto groaned lightly. Having not slept much, he was in a foul mood for anyone, save for his two girls, disturbing his rest. Several knocks more at the door, convinced him that ignoring this one won't make it go away. He slid out of bed, leaning down to retrieve the discarded boxer shorts from last night. A flick of his hand though his messed locks and he moved from the bedroom to answer the door.

"This better be damn good…" Naruto started, but then trailed off.

Standing in the doorway were two ANBU members. From the start, Naruto already had found this strange, and didn't allow them inside. Rather, he moved to block the doorframe with his rather imposing frame _[AN: boxer shorts and all. _His arms moved to cross over his chest as he leaned against the side of the door, vibrant blue eyes sizing them up and down.

"Normally a shinobi is allowed 24 hours of rest before having to report in, unless it's an S or A class mission….."

Naruto glanced back, that familiar feminine tone catching his ears. Sakura seemed to have risen as well. Robed in one of Naruto's old t-shirts, and wearing a pair of his slacks, which by the way were about three times too large for her. She had even doubled laced the belt so they didn't slide down her hips. Naruto's first reaction was worry. Sure they'd had some fun last night, but Sakura also had gotten sick later in the evening. She'd merely stated it was something she ate, but that still didn't stop Naruto doting over her. Brought back to reality by a light cough by Sakura, Naruto nodded in agreement, turning back to the Bird masked ANBU. This man had a very familiar chakra signature…

"_They must be expecting some sort of trouble if they brought him…" _

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as other ANBU started to speak. The Bear ANBU's dark eyes behind the mask regarded the Demon Container with apprehension. From the sound of his voice, he seemed very afraid of a backlash. Most likely from Naruto's point of view, that's why they'd brought the other one.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we are not here about your Mission, which we'd heard you completed admirably," the young black ops member spoke with growing confidence. Well if you couldn't blind them with brilliance…

Naruto just snorted. He wasn't much of one for formalities, he'd always found them an excuse for people to build themselves up. He waved an annoyed hand to the young Bear ANBU, motioning for him to get the point. Yet he continued to eye down the other ANBU op member, though kept his attention on the one speaking. He had a growing unease about the whole thing, and was not encouraged by this doubletalk one bit.

Sakura seemed to have the same feeling as she moved to join Naruto at the door. She didn't seem to mind one bit that there might be questions why she was at Uzumaki Naruto's place, dressed in Uzumaki Naruto's clothing. Most of the village knew they were an item anyway, so it wasn't like it mattered. That still didn't stop Naruto's heart to lift a bit just from that mere gesture. Sakura would catch that soft smile of his and offer one back quickly before turning her attention to the men in front of her Naruto.

"Thank you for the formalities, but please understand Naruto has just got back from a mission. He has not slept much and he needs time to wind down." Sakura told them.

Sakura's words alone effectively defused what could have been a mounting tension with Naruto and the Bear ANBU. The younger one was about to go on, when the foursome was greeted by another visitor.

"Naruto-san..who's here?" Anoko said in mid yawn.

The still pink haired girl stepped out from her room, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Naruto's heart just melted, as she moved towards them, and glanced to the two men in the doorway. Her one sleepy expression widened though with joy as she leaned forward, leaping past Naruto and grabbing Bird masked ANBU by the waist in a hug.

"Neji-san!" Anoko cried out with glee. "How's Obasan Ten Ten"

Hyuga Neji seemed to be a bit off. He often wondered at times like this if the Usha clan had some Hyuga blood in them. Even dressed in his full gear, Anoko always could recognize him. A slight smile went unseen under his mask, as he moved his hand down to stroke Anoko's hair.

"She's the reason we are here Uzumaki Naruto" Neji's cohort seemed to find his voice again.

Naruto raised a brow to this as he started to push himself from the doorway. Naruto never liked being confused. Normally if it was something intellectual, he'd attempt to find some understanding. Understanding either came from asking questions, or being told the answer by Sakura-chan. This was a bit different however. From Naruto's vision, there wasn't intellectual backing to that claim.

"By who's order!!?!?" Naruto snarled out in rage.

The Bear ANBU coughed lightly into his hand, giving a quick glace to the rather straight forward Hyuga.

_We never should have brought him; he's to damn loyal to the container…._

Once again the Bear ANBU looked to Naruto. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, after the admission of Neji. Even as his hand slipping into his cloak, he could feel those dark blues watching him. He even was treated to see them flicker red for a mere moment. So the Kyubi was still alive and well, not much of a surprise. A demon that strong never just gives up, even when it was contained in the body of a Ninja of Naruto's caliber.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are herby summoned to the Konoha council hall…come along nicely please…"

Naruto blinked, doing a double take as he glanced back to Sakura. A mere reply glance back of confusion was what he got. Naruto frowned and stepped away from the door, allowing Anoko back in. Sakura would lean down, give her peck on the cheek and direct her back to her room to get dressed.

"Ok…give us a few to get ready…"

Both ANBU noticed that Naruto had made no offer to invite them in, as he shut the door to his apartment. The Bear ANBU sighed as he leaned back against the wall. Taking a moment to peel away a strip of chipped paint, he turned and regarded his partner.

"You shouldn't have told him about the girl…that could have comprised the mission.."

The look he got back from his partner was simple, and the man felt a shiver as he looked into those pale white eyes. He never worked with Neji before, but had heard about the Hyuga's calm resolve, and straight forward manner. It was because of this, he wasn't too surprised with Neji's reply.

"Trust me…you'll be thanking me later….Naruto does not like surprises.."

0o0o0o0

Anoko clung tightly to Naruto's back as they leapt roof top to roof top. Traveling over the buildings of Konoha was often the quickest form of travel. Considering Anoko had took a bit longer to get dressed, not to mention Sakura was still feeling ill, they had to make up for lost time. Naruto turned his head to see that Sakura was still lagging behind them.

"Oy Neji hold up" Naruto shouted up to the ANBU member.

Neji cringed lightly, how was he suppose to maintain his secret identity with Naruto yelling it out to the general populous. Scowling he turned around and spotted Sakura. She must have been in his blind spot, as he'd not noticed her as far behind as she was. Naruto jumped over to him, and shifted Anoko off his shoulders, handing her to Neji

"Why don't you have a ride on uncle Neji's back Anoko-chan?" Naruto grinned to Anoko and flicked her hair a bit.

Anoko perked up a bit; she rarely got to ride on Neji's shoulders. Neji was about to quip something back to Naruto, but after seeing Anoko's reaction he bit back his tongue. Anoko clung happily to Neji's shoulders, and even the stoic Hyuga found it hard to not let a grin form under that mask.

Naruto bonded back several rooftops to catch up to Sakura. Pausing he leaned down to her as she eyed him with her slightly annoyed green eyes flashing. Normally about this time he'd say something stupid. Yet that look warned him otherwise. Naruto wasn't overly smart, but he wasn't stupid. Instead he shifted on his heel with his back facing her. Sakura muttered something about not needing his help, but climbed on his back anyway. A nod to Neji and the other ANBU, and they started off once more.

"Reminds me of that time Gai-sensei had to carry Kakashi-sensei from Suna…hey Neji, wanna race?" Naruto quipped to the ANBU.

Neji turned back to say something, but he was already passed by the blonde. He caught Sakura's form when Naruto passed them by. He still had the Byakugan active, and that smirk that Anoko had only widened. This was very interesting news indeed. Glancing up he saw Sakura wink back to him, and his previous thoughts were disturbed when he knew he wouldn't have to be having revenge on Uzumaki. Sakura would be more then glad to do it for him.

Sakura knew a few things about Naruto that were not known to the general public. For one he was very sensitive when it came to his hair, and the back of his neck. Sakura made sure that she nuzzling her face against his hair, and blowing on his neck the entire trip. Even the cherry blossom could be evil sometimes…

Naruto would have to stop to adjust himself by the time they got there…

0o0o0o0

The Hall of Elders had been around since the beginning of Konoha. When the village had been founded by the Shodai Hokage, it was decided that the council would be in charge of the day to day functions of the village. The Hokage would be heavily involved in this as well. This idea had good promise, but often times the power shifted between the Hokage having more sway over the council, to the council having more sway over the Hokage. This was especially true in times of war and times of peace.

Currently though Godaime Hokage Tsunade was doing a good job running the village, the council tended to interfere more then needed. She had not been the first choice of the village, and that often resented that. Of course they had never hinted that to Jiraiya, and had figured he would come up empty handed in his search. It never struck them as funny, when Jiraiya brought Uzumaki Naruto with him. What better to break the boy of his dream, then putting him on a failed mission?

Yet Jiraiya and Naruto had returned with Tsunade. Even further, Tsunade and Naruto seemed to have bonded. The boy even was wearing the Shodai Hokage's necklace. Tsunade had made very clear she would help Naruto achieve his dreams. That hadn't troubled the council at first. The boy was restless, no patience, and was talentless. Yet once again they were proven wrong. He was not as natural talented as the Uchiha's or the Hyuga's, but he paid off with perseverance. He also was amazingly good at formulating strategies on the fly. Where he didn't have the precise movements or planning as Nara Shikamaru, he still got the job done, usually with only damage to himself. With growing support behind him now, he seemed posed to take the place his father had once had. Safely that secret was still sealed away, and Naurto was simply a ninja with a very good track record and having been trained by Jiraiya. That made what they were going to do much easier.

0o0o0o0

Naruto excused himself for a few moments after they'd arrived. Complaining of a kunai that had come loose in his leg bindings, he'd headed somewhere private. Only Anoko didn't understand when he broke into a full body blush after Sakura asked him if he needed any help with that.

The Bear ANBU appeared anxious. He fidgeted as he looked over in Neji's direction. He did not like this and wanted this be done soon. If the container had the slightest inkling what was going to happen, he'd more then likely be unable to control his tempter. Even with Neji here, he questioned if the Hyuga would do his job, or just stand back and watch. Curse him for being one of the few strong enough in the village to give Uzumaki a run for his money. He'd glance up and shake his head as Naruto and Sakura came around the corner. Neji glanced up from talking to Anoko, and shake his head as well...

"_Damn kids…they're like rabbits…guess we'll have to see how long that lasts after he finds out the news awaiting him" _

Taking Anoko by the hand, he walked alongside Naruto and Sakura. The Bear ANBU took the lead as they entered the Hall of Elders. Currently there was a session going on, in regards to one of the land owner's price of cattle. He was haggling with Mitokado Homura regarding this. It appeared to be a stalemate at the moment, with the Homura refusing to up the price, and the cattle owner offering to take his stock to other markets. Utatane Koharu who had been watching this dully, was the first to notice the new arrivals. Elbowing Homura in the side, bringing his attention to them effectively ended the conversation.

"Fine you'll get what you want…not a ryō more…"

The herder smiled happily as he turned to leave. Seeing Naruto and Sakura, he waved to them. Team 7 had been very helpful when they were younger rounding up some stray cattle for him. He'd also been one of the villagers that had made sure Naruto was invited over every so often for dinner. After all, Ninja need to eat right, otherwise they'd be too weak to defend them. The last couple times Naruto had brought Sakura along with him. You'd have to be blind not to see the love between those two, as they looked at one another the same way he and his wife looked at one another to this day.

Naruto offered the man a grin and waved to him as he left. He was startled though when his name was called out though the hall by Homura.

"Uzumaki Naurto please step forward before the council."

Gulping lightly, he squeezed Sakura's hand lightly before stepping before the Elders of the Village. He knew two them, but didn't recognize the other four. It didn't matter; Homura would be doing the talking for them. Rarely was he questioned, and often his decisions were backed fully by the Elders.

"Uzumaki Naruto….finished last in his class in the Ninja Academy….did not finish the Chunin exam until several years after being promoted to Genin…reckless behavior and often pulled pranks such as defiling the Hokage monument." Homura spoke aloud as he shuffled though Naruto's folder.

Sure it had been edited where needed, but that was an entirely different folder in only the Hokage's possession. Not like it mattered, as most of the elder generation knew those secrets. Glancing up to Naruto, he could see that the young man was boiling over with anger. Good, this would be easy to get him riled up.

"Says here you only failed three missions...all of which were to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke." Homura added, as he saw Naruto getting ready to burst.

Naruto indeed was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut. The fact that his past failures were being shoved in his face and laid out didn't' bother him that much. It was the tone the man was using, seeming to revel in bringing him down. Naruto had never liked this man, from childhood to now. Both Sandaime Hokage(aka the Old man) and Godaime Hokage(aka Tsunade-bachan) had kept Naruto as far away from him as possible. Homura never thought highly of Naruto. This was mirrored by his former teammate Koharu.

"Otherwise you seem like a perfectly normal ninja…save for some unsavory gifts.." Koharu added in.

Naruto was livid, his fingers clenched as he took this in silence. For anyone whom sat close could see that he was biting his lip hard, so hard in fact that he'd broken the skin. Lucky for Naruto, he had someone to lean on now. Sakura herself was becoming annoyed with this, stood up and moved forward to address the council

"Is there a point to this? Naruto has just returned from a mission, and he's tried and still has to make his report." Sakura frowned as he looked at the two senior members of the council.

"Hold your tongue girl, back during the ninja wars our shinobi often times were sent out without anything more then five hours rest." Koharu snapped back.

Sakura found herself biting her lip as well. Oh if she just had a moment with that woman alone, she'd teach her something. Like Sakura was any stranger to going on one mission after another. She was about to retort when a strong voice boomed out from behind her.

"They also didn't have to deal with the council's political means, as the Hokage was in the war effort and knew how to speak to his shinobi."

The council, among those turned to see those words spoken by the Hokage herself as she stepped in to the Hall of Elders towards Naruto and Sakura, Shizune by her side.

Naruto just smirked, as Sakura mirrored his expression once more. Tsunade coughed lightly into her palm, giving a discouraging look to them both before turning her attentions back to the council. There seemed to be a long stare down with the Hokage and the Senior Elders, before the Hokage spoke again.

"I thought we had agreed that this could wait until he had settled in after the Mission….that was the verbal agreement I thought we both had had." Tsunade spoke with a bitter anger in her voice.

The council merely stared back. Once more the silence fell over the chamber hall as the contest of wills once more resumed. In a sense it was childish, to see who would give first, yet it also was a show of strength. The figures that had been quick at pointing fingers at the faults of Naruto now found themselves dealing with one pissed off Hokage. Trifling with Tsunade was quite different matter than what they were prepared for. Finally Koharu broke the silence.

"Lady Tsunade, it's nice to see you; however we are unsure how you know about this session, as you were not invited…"

Tsunade just smirked as she looked between them both. Oh buttering her up were they, placing blame on her nosiness. Well that didn't matter, she had learned a long time ago from the Third to be quite prepared when it came to dealing with others. Friendly faces often hide hidden daggers, and she suspected these comments were no different. Well let them have a story.

"I'd sent Hatake Kakashi to inform Naruto that I would be expecting a report from him in a day…when he saw the two ANBU members there, he tagged along and reported back to me."

Koharu glared at the background of the Hall. Leaning back against the wall, Icha Icha Jiyuu _(AN: Make out Freedom_) in hand, Kakashi glanced up from his book and offered the Elder a smile under his mask. He knew quite well if looks could kill, he'd be joining Obito in the afterlife.

Homura took a different approach on the situation. What was about to be done was already decided, so it wouldn't matter in the long run. Clearing his throat lightly, he turned to address Naruto once more

"Uzumaki Naruto we understand you still desire to become Hokage, is that statement still correct?

The blonde blinked, that had been the second time he had been asked this question in the past year. He frowned a moment staring at the old man, before tilting his head forward slightly"

"Yes…I am still interested in becoming Hokage."

The Council nodded, each one turning to one another speaking this news. So the boy hadn't given up on his dream, this was very good indeed. It held much promise for the question that was coming next from Koharu.

"Tsunade will be stepping down in the next few months, and would like you to be named as her successor." Koharu lightly commented to the blonde.

Naruto leap for joy, yelling out an excited yatta. Finally all the training, all the hardships, all the time spent as a ninja had lead up to this point. Finally he'd be recognized by the village; finally they'd see he was more then just a container or a trouble maker! He'd finally be able show them the true Uzumaki Naruto! Sakura's heart leapt as high as Naruto's jump. His dreams finally being realized, he finally was getting what he deserved! She caught Naruto's eye, as he cerebrated and offered him a wide grin. Naruto, not one to hide his joy, moved to grab her by the waist. Sakura found that she was weightless in Naruto's strong arms held her and spun around. Despite the sickness she felt from the momentarily lose of balance, she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

The happy moment continued with Anoko leaping out of Neji's grasp and clung to his pant leg. Yet there was something wrong that nagged at Sakura's mind. Sure the stoic Hokage was not one for celebrations, but why did she react so negatively to the council summoning Naruto. More so neither Kakashi nor Neji looked rather pleased. Weren't these people Naruto's friends and comrades? Sakura's fears where confirmed when Koharu continued on.

"We will support any choice Lady Tsunade makes, however in light of developments both here and in the Suna, we the council have decided that the Hokage must not be attached to anyone in the village." Koharu stated plainly to the shocked crowd.

Naruto blinked, Sakura frown, Anoko looked confused, Kakashi glared, Neji stared, Shizune winced, and Tsunade scowled. Even the dumbest person could understand what was being said, but Homura decided to make it much clearer to the gathered audience.

"Because of the loss of most of the Sarutobi bloodline, it is very clear that the Hokage having family is very dangerous. More so a Hokage could be influence not to send family on dangerous missions. Enemies could hold the Hokage's family captive, crippling his decision making." Homura merely ticked off the reasons dispassionately.

Naruto's once happy moment had shattered. His dream, his life goal now was before him. Yet in order to gain it, he'd have to cast away all ties to those close to him. Naruto looked at Sakura, who instantly looked away from him. She didn't want to look into his eyes, it hurt too much. Naruto gritted his teeth glancing down to Anoko as well. The little pink girl stared up at him with a confused gaze.

"Naruto-san…does this mean we won't be family?" Anoko said with her bottom lip trembling.

Naruto didn't have an answer for that one. Still stunned with the announcement, he found that words that normally came so easy to him, were silenced. Koharu grimly smiled, as she looked to Homura whom shared the same expression. Of course it was quick, as so others of the council and audience could not see that they were taking some pleasure in this.

"You have 24 hours to decide and will meet back at this Hall to make your decision, Usha Anoko will be taken into the custody of the land until this time. This meeting is dismissed." Homura spoke as he rose from his seat.

There were numerous complaints that the meeting had adjourned so quickly. The Bear ANBU stepped forward, moving his hand to take Anoko's. He grunted as he found she didn't let go of Naruto's leg. He tugged again with a grunt and snarled down to the little girl.

"Let go you brat…you need to come with me," the Bear ANBU added menacingly.

Yet he would regret those comments, as he looked up from the girl to see the flashing red eyes of Naruto. Blood red in color, he could sense the bloodlust seeping from the young man's pores. Stumbling back as he feared for his life, he was about to call out when Neji stepped up along side him, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Uzumaki, Ten Ten and I will keep an eye on her tonight." Neji simply put, as his gaze lingered to the Bear ANBU.

Hurriedly the ANBU nodded, and he could feel the air around Naruto calm down. He watched as those eyes shifted back to blue, as Sakura moved an arm around his waist. He could see she was whispering to him, but couldn't catch was she was saying. Whatever it was, it and Neji's statement had brought Naruto back into control. He counted himself lucky, as he gathered up what was left of his pride and exited the hallway. Course he wasn't so lucky, as Tsunade had caught his little comments. As they left the hall, she told Shizune to make sure that he was reassigned to another division. Tsunade had little time to deal with personal egos. The ANBU should work closely with the Leaf Village's elite ninja, not the opposite.

0o0o0o0

Naruto was where she expected him to be. She'd learned awhile back in their relationship, when he needed time to think he was often up somewhere high. The fourth's head was the second highest place in Konoha. It was only surpassed by the fifth's monument; however the fourth's monument had a better view of the village. This is where she found him. Sitting with his knees drawn up to chest, he was gazing over the village in silence. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him since the meeting with the Elders. She figured he needed his space to think things over. Yet as daylight continued to burn towards night, she still had seen no sign of him.

So she'd taken the initiative and gone out looking for him. Sure she had a pretty good idea where he was, but that didn't stop her from checking his normal haunt of Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The owner and his daughter hadn't seen him all day. She then visited the hill outside the village. Naruto had taken her here several times to watch the stars. They'd also come here a few times for a picnic with Anoko, Shikamaru and Temari. She smiled at the memory, as Anoko had fallen asleep watching clouds with Naruto and Shikamaru. Course Temari was less then pleased begin ignored by her boyfriend, and ended up destroying some landscape with her fan.

Finally she arrived at the fourth's head, and took a seat alongside him. He was cold for a few moments, but then slipped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his always warm form. Perhaps it was still a lingering side effect of the Kyubi. That along with the whisker marks, and the fact he purred sometimes when happy. She smiled some as she leaned in.

"Big day huh…a lot on your mind…." Sakura said softly as she glanced up to him.

He didn't respond, at least not in words. He did turn his face however to catch her gaze however. He held it for awhile, as she kept on speaking. He often was the chatty one, but it was time for Sakura to do the talking for once.

"Tomorrow's a big day too Naruto….something that has been a long time in coming has been offered to you…" her voice thickened some, as tears formed at her eyes.

He moved his finger down to wipe them away, but she moved from his touch. He looked hurt, but made no move to bring her back. She sat next to him, but not as close as she once was. She needed to make this easy for him.

"I just want you to know…we…that is Anoko and I understand..we understand that is something you've wanted all your life."

Don't lose it now girl, don't let him see you cry, see you dying inside. It was like Sasuke all over again. Naruto would be leaving her for his dream. She'd thought their dreams had included her in them, but fate had decided otherwise. Rising up slowly from her seat next to him, she leaned down and kissed his forehead softly.

"Don't forget we'll always love you….and we'll always be here for you…even if you can't be for us." her voice cracked.

Turing away from him so he couldn't see her tears, she made her way down the pathway that lead to the monument. Her hand rested at her stomach as she sighed. She felt ill, sick to her stomach. Things happened to quickly, this had happened all too soon for her liking. It was a shame they'd never know.

0o0o0o0

As he watched Sakura's retreating form, he glanced back to the village once more. Resting his cheeks on his hands, he didn't' even flinch when he heard the rustling of the bushes behind him. He didn't even seem surprised as another pink haired kunoichi moved along side him to have a seat. The two of them glanced over the village for a few moments before the woman spoke up.

"I thought you were willing to do what was necessary to become Hokage, Naruto-kun." **Haruno** Yori spoke finally breaking the silence.

Naruto just glanced over to her once, and then turned his attention back to the village. Yori took a few moments as she watched him. She could see he was shaken from Sakura's visit, even more so than he was letting on. She sighed as she moved his hand over and ruffled his hair. Naruto not expecting this grunted and turned back to her. Yori just smirked as she went on.

"I know many that want to be Hokage….that list is long and winding." Yori mused with him as she moved her hand to his shoulder.

"What I don't know, is many men whom would wait for a girl for so long….or a man whom would take a child that wasn't his own, into his home because her past was as tragic as his own…or a man whom would lie to his girlfriend about mission just so he could ask her folks for permission to wed their daughter, and take an extended trip to the Suna to get the right ring for her." Yori went on with resounding pride.

She rose from his side, her fingers still resting on his shoulder. She'd smile down at him kindly, and leaned down to kiss his forehead in the same spot her daughter had moments ago. She sometimes felt for this boy, never having a mother to show him such tenderness. He would have made a good son and a wonderful father. Still the choice was his. As she walked away from him however, that didn't stop her mind thinking. Perhaps she would have to get a hold of Yamanaka Suzume among the other parents of Naruto's friends. It was about time there were some changes around town.

0o0o0o0

The knocking on Hyuga Neji's door started him from a deep sleep. He groaned lightly as he shifted in bed. Damn it why now? He had just been in the middle of a good nights rest. He was planning on make it last a bit longer before he had to get up in the morning for the meeting at the Hall of Elders. Again there was knocking at the door. Growling lightly as he glanced over to a soundly sleeping Ten Ten. He often wondered if she could sleep through an invasion of Konoha. Sighing with defeat, he rose out of bed, slipping on one of his Hyuga robes as he headed to the door.

_(AN: Yes fangirls shirtless Neji too! Dasie's pulling out all the stops here)_

He was surprised though when he saw Naruto standing at the doorway. The man looked like he'd not slept all night. Who could blame him though, Neji did not envy the choice that Naruto had to make. Family or duty was often a choice that plagued shinobi every day.

"Naruto…I am sorry you can not see Anoko…she's sleeping."

Naruto shook his head lightly, his messed blonde locks stylishly going ever which way save for the correct spot. Taking a moment to adjust his hair, the blonde offered Neji a lopsided grin. Neji was a bit confused why he appeared so happy, but then again he often knew that Uzumaki was very good at masking his pain with smiles. Yet what Naruto said next surprised him.

"That's ok Neji…just make sure you bring her along to the Hall of Elders when you come ok?" Naruto grinned even wider.

Naruto leapt off the pouch without another word. Ok..Neji now was completely confused.

0o0o0o0

The Hall of Elders was much fuller than normal on this day, Koharu thought as she took her seat beside Homura. From crowd alone, she was able to spot several members of Konoha she had not seen in a long time. It appeared Yamanaka Suzume and Inoichi, Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikaku and Yoshino Nara had decided to join them today. There were other villagers here too, and Koharu made note of them as well. She saw Haruno Sakura and Usha **Anoko sitting with Haruno Yori, another villager she had not seen awhile. **Perhaps word traveled fast. It was not matter, the word of the council still held sway, even if the people didn't completely agree to it.

After the other members entered the hallway, and seated themselves, Homura brought the meeting to order. He began going over the affairs of the day, before he was rudely interrupted by the blonde entering the hall and moving to stand before them. Dressed in the clothes he'd worn yesterday, Naruto appeared anything by dignified. Hissing lightly under his breath, Homura begin to read again.

"Hey old man..I've made my decision about your Hokage offer!!" Naruto shouted out. Damned if he'd be ignored.

Homura's eyes shot up in anger. This little brat, how dare he speak to them this way! Fine let him have his little moment. He'd be sure to make the new "Hokage's" life was hell by the time it was over.

"You can take your job and stick it….if I can't have those precious to me close to me!!" Naruto shouted out as he flipped them the bird, and turned from the shocked council.

Naruto made his way over to Sakura, his lips finding her own in an embrace of passion. His arms encircling her waist as he pulled her close to him. He rested his head on her shoulder, as tears flowed fully from their eyes. Naruto tilted his lips to her ear, caring little about the uproar in the hall.

"I'll never leave you...I'll never leave Anoko…promise of a life time." Naruto breathed against her.

Sakura just shivered and buried her head in his shoulders, sobbing slowly as her arms found him. Grabbing him and pulling him tightly against herself, she buried her face into his shoulder. The two of them seemed to forget all around them, as they drifted in this moment. This moment that seemed to be made just for them.

Neji just smiled from the background, Anoko's hand tight in his own. Ten Ten smiled too and flicked Anoko's earlobe. Looking down to the girl with a smile, those brown eyes twinkled with fun and happiness. Anoko's grin only matched Ten Ten's grin fully, as the Weapon's Mistress leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Why don't you go join them…? I don't see any reason why you need to stay here any longer…" Ten Ten winked towards her.

Running over to them, Anoko squealed out loudly. Naruto turned his attention to her, and caught her up in his arms as she jumped towards him. Bringing Sakura into the embrace, he simply left the Hall. The screaming of the Elders not even reaching his ears, as he knew this is where he belonged.

0o0o0o0

To say the hall was in chaos was an understatement. It took several minutes to get everything back in order. When things had finally gotten in order, it was very easy to see that the Elders were not pleased. Pissed off might have been a better word really. Never before had they been so brashly refused. It was already an unspoken statement that Uzumaki would not become Hokage ever again after this. Well that is until someone decided to speak up.

"If it pleases the council, I would like to speak" Yori stated from her seat.

After hearing no complaints, she moved to stand before the elders. She stepped forward in front of them. She couldn't help but hold back a laugh. Just a few moments ago her future son-in-law had flipped these old buzzards the bird. She was about do the same thing, but in a less dramatic fashion.

"I would just like to inform the council that a replacement has been chosen for Uzumaki Naruto…" Yori chimed in.

The Elders gasped in shock once more. Each of them went through their notes for this meeting. None of them had been informed of this. Koharu growled through the confusion as she called out though the chamber.

"We were not informed of this! How can we be sure that the replacement is worthy!? We were not consulted at all, and the Council needs to approve the replacement first!" Koharu snarled out.

Yori kept her cool and merely nodded to the side of the chamber. The council looked to see the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi stepping before the council alongside Yori. That one eye looked from each member, taking them in as he spoke

"My name is Hatake Kakashi son of the White Fang of Konoha. I have served Konoha loyally as a Genin..Chunin Jonin..and ANBU" Kakashi stated proudly.

He then looked around the room in silence once more. None had made a motion to stop him, not even the Elders. Perhaps it was because of the dangerous aspect of Kakashi's personality, or perhaps it was he was so respected. He merely went on none stopped him.

"I have no family bloodlines or obligations. I fit the council's requirements, and I am the second choice of the current Hokage." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

The Elders were livid, but made not attempt to stop what was unfolding before them. They'd been effectively outwitted, and were how obligated to follow through. Going back on their word now would only cause them to lose face. Still at least to two of them, the battle had been won. Naruto was not going to become Hokage, and that was all that matters.

"This meeting will adjourn until tomorrow morning. We will discuss the details of Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi coronation." Homura nodded as he rose to stand with the others.

He was stopped though as Yori interrupted his thoughts. Still standing before the Elders she took a long good look at them all before moving closer to they could hear her much clearer.

"Please realize you are in the position you are in because we of the village allow it….your time is coming to an end. The younger generation does not hold your prejudices…." Yori said darkly to them.

The Elders stiffened up, and cast a leary glance out to the crowded hallway. It wasn't hard to see that quite a few of the old guard were slowly dying off or giving up their position to the new guard. So perhaps they could savor this victory for now….but it was only a matter of time before their voice held no more power. That was a very scary thought indeed.

0o0o0o0

The coronation of the Rokudaime was only a few weeks later. This time was not an ongoing war, no worry about rebuilding after an invasion, or some foolish Sarutobi hold up in Hokage Tower. In fact the ceremony pretty much went off without a hitch. The celebration in the village was one that would be talked about years later.

Of course the real celebration happened amongst the younger generation of Konoha. All the rookies were there, along with their sensei. The announcement of Uzumaki Naruto's engagement to Haruno Sakura had been a quiet affair. Naruto and Sakura had not wanted to over shadow Kakashi's moment. That was until he had told them he was merely keeping the chair warm for Naruto until the council had a change of heart. That was his gift to them both. That had been one of the kindest gifts he could ever give. The gift from Tsunade ranked right up there with it. Unable to attend in person, she had sent Shizune in her steed. The gift was simple, but yet warmed the hearts of both Naruto and Sakura, but everyone around them. It was official documents, certifying Usha **Anoko's adoption by **Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura.

Yet still even as Anoko clung to Naruto's chest in restful sleep, after everyone left, the last gift was one of a wife to her husband. It was a gift of life, and a promise of future generations of blonde haired, green eyed children to torment the citizens of Konoha. These children would have their own challenges, losses, joy and heartache. Everything comes full circle. This was life, and the couple couldn't wait to experience more of it together in their own Solstices and Equinoxes.

**Author's notes: Read on good reader, read on. I'm not finished yet. Sides I like the story needed some closure, and I felt reeeeaally bad for making you all wait so long!**


	7. Epilogue

_**Solstice Equinox – Epilogue**_

Uzumaki Naruto was smiling. Its not like he needed a reason to smile though, but today he did. No it wasn't because he finally had the family he always wanted.

Honestly though that thought alone gave him plenty of smiles. Uzumaki Anoko was quickly progressing in her Genin Team. She had the talents of her family and the will of fire like her country. Not to mention she'd finally settled on a hair color. Naruto found great relief in that somehow, though Sakura scolded him for him being to uptight.

It wasn't his younger children that he was smiling about today either. Sakura had given birth to two blonde haired green eyed twins. Hiro and Akemi had been the names they'd decided on, and they fit the children well. Currently both were in the ninja academy. Lucky for them, they'd inherited their mother's brains. Both were doing quite well in school, and were being trained by Naruto in his off time. This however only had been agreed upon by Sakura, after he'd promised not to teach them the Sexy Jutsu. That still didn't stop Naruto from giving them ideas for pranks to play. When it came to dear ole dad, they could be quite impressionable.

He also wasn't smiling because of the new addition to the Uzumaki household. Only about two years after Hiro and Akemi had come into the world, Sakura and Naruto had been gifted by another child. Obito was the third child, and often the one most doted upon they former sensei. Sakura suspected Kakashi was trying to atone for his former sins, by ensuring this Obito got the attention he deserved. Course he didn't have anything to work about with his former students as his parents.

Naruto wasn't even smiling because of his lovely wife. Even though at the current moment she was bent over in front of him, adjusting Hiro's orange kimono. Even after several years of marriage, she was all he ever wanted in a woman. She was smart, sexy, humorous, a bit perverted, and still strong as hell. Yet most all, she accepted him. Despite his faults, despite the burden he carried, she never once demanded anything more than his affection from him. Well that and to stop slurping his noodles. Oh and to pick up after himself and the kids, and for him to stop teaching them that perverted Jutsu again.

Shaking out of his daze, but that smile still on his face, he leaned over to tease Obito. Bright blue eye's looked into dark jade greens, as Naruto made a face at him. Obito giggled and grabbed on to a lock of blonde hair and tugged. Yelping, Naruto tried to pull back from the young ones grasp. The fist was firmly entangled in his hair, no matter how hard he pulled away.

"Sssaaakkkuuurra-channn he won't let gooo!" Naruto whined to his wife.

Huffing as she turned around she tilted down and removed the lock of hair from Obito's hands. Shaking her head as she picked him up, holding him against her shoulder as Hiro and Akemi once again messed up their kimono. With an exasperated sigh, Sakura glared at her husband.

"You know sometimes I wonder if I'm not raising 4 kids in this house…" she muttered under her breath.

Catching her glare and her words, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. That smile was still on his face, and it was hard to stay mad at him for long. She muttered something about cop out, before leaning down to adjust the children's kimono again. Naruto moved to the stairway.

"Anoko come on lets get going, otherwise we're gonna be late!" he yelled up to the eldest daughter.

Anoko came down the stairs, dressed in a rather flattering purple kimono. It did a good job hugging her developing form. Naruto took one look at her, and shook his head, pointing up the stairs again:

"No way you are NOT wearing that!" the still shocked Naruto shouted out.

Anoko just giggled, kissed him on the cheek, and leaned down to help Sakura with the twins. Naruto blinked. Hey wasn't he in charge last time he checked? He was about say something before Anoko glanced up with a smile

"Chill out Otou-san, Okaa-sama is wearing one just like it. Besides she told me that's how she attracted you…you don't want me to be single forever do you?" Anoko just smiled prettily to her father.

All she got was a glance back, almost begging her to really consider if she wanted that question answered truthfully. Sighing with defeat as Sakura shot him another look telling him don't you dare answer that, she handed him Obito. She then ushered them out the door. Naruto turned around, looking over his home with a grin, before grabbing his hat. Looking down to Obito with a smile, he kissed the boy on the forehead before shutting behind him. Yes he had plenty of things to smile about.

Today was a very important day in the Village of the Leaves. A boy who once had been hated by the village he now protected strove on. As he had done this, he had earned the respect of those around him. He'd earned the love of the girl he'd chased since he was a child. He was strong, and had a heart of gold. More so he would give his life for his village, and would protect those precious to him to his last ounce of strength. It only was fitting that a dream so long denied because of the foolish nature of those who could not change, was finally fulfilled.

Haruno Yori would shed tears of a mother, as the boy had become more of son to her then she'd imagined. She only wished the boy's parents could have seen him on this day, they would have been so proud of him. She glanced over to see her daughter smiling as well, tears of toy streaming from her eyes as well.

Tsunade would smile as she helped him adjust his robes. She would kiss his forehead, like she'd done so many years ago.

"Jiraiya, your mother and your father would be proud of you"

The two of them would stare a moment of silence for their fallen comrades, before Naruto moved on from the group. Tsunade then would move to stand along side Naruto's oldest daughter. Anoko mimicked the grin of her father, and the two twins shared it as well. Obito watched with wide eyes as his father moved to stand alongside a skinny man with white hair. He watched as that man with white hair, and a red colored robe that matched his fathers, stepped aside to let his father stand before the assumed villagers.

Today Uzumaki Naruto had another reason to smile, as he was named Nanadaime-Hokdage.

Who said stories don't have a happy ending?

0o0o0o0

**Author's notes: We there it is. Last few chapters of my story. I don't know if anyone noticed, but I snuck a few of my other favorite Naruto pairings in there (TenTen/Neji and Shika/Tema). Would have put Ino/Couji,Kiba/Hina or Hina/Lee in there, but I couldn't find a good place.**

**It also has been a great writing experience, and I'm glad you all came for the ride. I've found this has challenged my writing style quite a bit, as I'm normally a poet and my stories are shorter. Something I forgot to mention in my first update, was were the names for Naruto and Sakura's kids came from. Hiro comes from the NBC show Heroes from the character Hiro Nakamura. I just started watching this season, and Hiro has fast become my favorite character. Sides I like the name Uzumaki Hiro. Akemi comes from an original character I used to write on. She was based out of the Ranma 1/2 universe, and was the daughter of Saotome Ranma and Saotome Akane. **

**I certainly hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was without a doubt a fun time! **

**I have a few people to thank.**

**Thanks to Shivakashi for providing the names for Sakura's folks. Less for me to think up lol.**

**Thanks to wikipedia, my information hot spot. One click and some typing, and you get the information you need. Though I'm disappointed they've revised the Naruto section, not as much detail as there used to be.**

**Thanks to MerianMoriarty for providing the Naruto Japanese Dictionary. Couldn't have spelled 7th Hokage without it!**

**Thanks to Natysan whom I asked to do a drawing of Naruto and Sakura from Summer Solstice. Seeing that drawing helped inspire me to start my writing back up.**

**A HUGE thanks to Miss Soupy. My Beta and my muse. Thank you so much for all you've done, and all you've helped me with. You've been great girl, and I'm going to miss working with you on this story. You helped inspire me for so long, and I am grateful for that time.**

**Finally I'd like to thank my readers. Thank you all of you that have read this story and reviewed it. You words kept me going, and made me not quit. Hell I can't let my fans down right? Oh BTW, I saw a lot of people added this to favorites and story alerts. That's great, thanks for that. How about dropping a review now that it's finished? Come on its not so hard, just click the button. Other wise I'll hold this story hostage! Yeah that's it…**

**What's that…it's already published….wellll funk….**

**Ok just review it or something, one good turn and all. **

**Anywho I'm not sure what's next for me. Considering I just finished a long series, I might just do some one shots. I've also been considering writing some lemons too. I have something in mind for my next series, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Thank you again once more, and btw**

**Naruto/Sakura 4tw**

**Peace!!**


End file.
